Dead End
by ClaymanInFlames
Summary: The mission was a success! After being stuck on the same planet for years, he will get the chance to conquer new worlds. What will happen to him, his only son, older brother, the prince and bald giant? Will they survive? Or meet the same fate as their people in the past?
1. Farewell, Planet Earth!

Cracks appeared on the ground as he smashed his knee into it. Drops of sweat combined with blood fell on the shattered soil as he tried to breath. His gaze never moved away, he simply kept staring at the wet marks on the ground. He could feel every muscle ache, every single bone in his battered body hurt. As he supported his tired body from falling, he wondered if this was it, their demise...

The black-haired man forced his head up, to see if his companions were even alive. His weary eyes moved to the right, where he could see the giant, muscular warrior lying on the ground, not moving at all while bathing in its own pool of blood. He was sure that the bald male was gone, perhaps already in hell with rest of their dead race. As he took a breath, his lungs felt on fire, however, he shifted his dark orbs to the left, only to see a long-haired man buried under the pile of boulders. He cursed mentally while he tried to call out the man's name, but the words never left his throat.

He could only try to surpass the pain and remain quiet, there was nothing they could do, after all. They were done for, they were too naive, arrogant and overconfident in their strength. His wild hair danced on the wind as he thought how stupid they were to take on such a monster. The black-haired man moved back, helping himself with a hand in the process and facing forward.

There was another man, barely standing on its feet while the monster wore a mad expression. As the blood kept dripping from his chin, he wondered if the flame-haired man could even move, let alone fight. The smaller man might be standing, but he knew just how hard it was to do even that. He looked away, completely broken and ashamed of himself. Just how could he, a warrior let that thing mock them, play with them and their entire race. They were nothing but a bunch of toys for that guy's amusement and the saddest thing was, they couldn't do a thing about it.

 _"H-How!? We hit him with everything we got and yet, he still lives! Dammnit, we have failed miserably!"_ The man looked down in shame as he closed his fist tightly, crushing the tiny rock that was on the ground. _"W-What else... just what else it there to do!? What!?"_ Shouted the wild-haired man to himself as he gritted the teeth and shook. However, only a second later he was forced to snap and look up.

Their enemy's expression was that of pure disgust and hatred. The creature was covered in bruises and half of its tail was missing. "How dare you? You insolent filthy monkeys! I'll get rid of your kind once and for all, right here and now on this desolate planet!" Shouted the creature with a vile and high voice. "You, I'll take you out just like I did your father! There's no more coming back for you and your lot!" As the left hand was raised, a pinkish glow started to surround it.

He knew this was about him. The man stared at the pink light until it reached its peak. With a simple swing, the creature fired a big ki slash at him. He could see it approaching fast, he even caught the prince shouting something at him, probably to dodge, but he was too tired for that. This was it, the end of not only his life but their entire race. He could feel the ki closer and closer along with its burning heat. It was about to strike and send him to a nice reunion with his bald comrade and the rest of their race, in hell. However, the slash struck something, but it wasn't him.

He could hear whimpering noises and the struggle. The young man looked up, only to have his eyes wide open in shock. "Y-You fool! Just what are you doing!?" He screamed, but only for two seconds before his throat gave up. He placed a hand around it, while with the other trying to reach towards the man in front.

As the man fought and tried to push the slash made out of ki back, his long hair swayed wildly behind. Slowly, the armbands began to disintegrate along with the rest of the armor. New cuts appeared on his body as he held the attack at bay. "H-Have no idea... guess I have gone soft, baby brother. At least, I'll die with some pride and like a true saiyan warrior, on a battlefield!" Growled the warrior as he tried to lift the blast and throw it into the green sky, however that was something he failed on doing.

The attack was too strong and the struggle made the blast to detonate. Ground broke and shook from the explosion which sent the younger male flying for several meters. He crashed with his head against the ground and rolled for a few meters before he managed to stop. After he managed to push himself to his knees, he looked at the spot filled with smoke. His black pupils shook as he waited for the smoke to clear and once it did, he just kept staring at the unmoving body of his older brother.

"That wasn't the one, but a monkey is still a monkey... Only two more and it's all over!"

* * *

 _ **Year 761.**_

Rain poured on the abandoned city from dark and thick clouds. The clouds were occasionally illuminated by unpredictable lighting that struck the solid ground. Because of the strong wind, the damaged buildings would fall on the ground but it wasn't dangerous for anybody, simply because there wasn't anyone in this destroyed city. The whole city was empty, here and there a wild animal would pass by, but that was all. Some animals made the ruins their nest which proved to be a threat and a big problem to anyone who dared to trespass through the place.

As a flock of pterodactyl flew above the city, two figures were illuminated by the lightning as they walked into the abandoned city. Both men wore orange dogi and jackets above them. The smaller one wore a blue and white hat on his head while the other's long hair was tied in a ponytail. They moved fast and sheltered themselves from the strong rain. As they moved inside of a barely stable house, they were first faced with a bunch of rats which immediately ran away.

While the taller male was inspecting the area, the other just sighed. "Phew, at least we're not under that crazy rain anymore. Hey, Yamcha... we shouldn't be too far from the camp right?" Asked the bald man as he took off his hat and looked in the direction where this Yamcha fellow was.

The man first nodded and only after a few seconds responded. "Yeah, I think so. Damn, there's nothing here! Krillin, we'll need to search other buildings. That flock of pterodactyl should have a nest somewhere around here." Stated Yamcha who could hear his stomach growl. They needed to find something to eat, but not only for themselves...

"Right..." He fully agreed on that. They needed to come back to the camp with something to eat. It was only them who could go out and provide food, they were responsible for others. "If only we managed to beat _him,_ then everything would be back to normal! T-That bastard killed them all..." Krillin's eyes were closed while his fists trembled from anger and sadness.

Seeing how troubled his friend was, Yamcha stepped forward and placed a hand over Krillin's left shoulder. "It's alright, we'll deal with that monster sooner or later! Both of us trained very hard for the past year, I'm sure we can defeat him now! He'll pay for killing our friends and every other human!" Yamcha's words managed to calm the shorter fighter, at least for the moment.

Krillin closed his eyes, trying to think of providing food instead of that guy. He was about to suggest to look into a new building when they heard a loud racket. "W-Wait, what's that noise!?" Before his friend could answer, Krillin ran outside, followed by Yamcha. As they looked above, they were shocked to see a fireball falling down from the dark sky. "Just what a hell is that thing?!" Shouted the bald male as he held onto the hat tightly.

The scar-faced fighter was left clueless, he didn't know what it was. However, they needed to investigate it. "Krillin let's go, we need to figure out what that crazy thing is!" Yamcha was already on the move, following the falling object while Krillin was running by his side.

 **#**

Smoke soared into the dark sky from the hole in the ground. The object that collided with the ground created a wide and deep crater. For a minute there was only a noise of the raindrops until a new sound emerged from the hole. The metal hatchet began to open and it didn't take too long until it was fully open. From the small pod, a very tall and muscular man walked out, revealing a stern expression. Without even wasting his time, he slowly began to levitate from the crater. Once he touched the short grass, he scanned the area with his dark eyes.

He could see the vast green valley and tall mountains far away. While his long and spiky black hair waved on the wind, he raised a hand and pressed a button on a small device. "Hmph, so this is planet Earth... Let's see where are you hiding, baby brother." A low noise came from the device attached to his left side of the face. Yellow letters appeared on the green screen, showing the results of searching. "A power level of 583 is coming this way... The largest on this planet, that is surely you, Kakarot!" He was sure that was the person he was looking for, however, he was soon proven wrong.

Instead of one person, two appeared before his black eyes. "Tch, so that power level was actually a combined force of two weak little earthlings...pitiful." Remarked the stranger out loud, trying to provoke the inhabitants of this planet. "You two, I'll ask you this only once, so you better answer! Tell me, where's a man who goes by the name Kakarot?! Is he even alive?" He placed his muscular arms in front and crossed them as he waited for their answer.

Upon hearing that name, the shorter fighter immediately shifted forward. "What's that to you!? Just who are you, and why are you looking for that monster!?" Yelled Krillin with a very demanding tone, something that didn't sit well with the stranger in front of them.

"Ho, so he's alive... Well, it seems this wasn't a wasted trip after all." A tiny smirk appeared on his face as he lowered his head down. "Thanks for the information, you're no longer needed." His gaze alone terrified the earthlings who were suddenly frozen by it.

Before Yamcha could even say something, the stranger suddenly disappeared. "W-What a... he's gone?!" Mumbled the martial artist who looked all over the place, but no sign of the guy. He shifted around, nervous and a little scared of what might happen.

"Yamcha, stay close... This guy is bad news, I can feel it!"

They might have been standing close to one another, leaning against each other's backs, but that wouldn't help them at all. The stranger just appeared a few centimeters from Yamcha's face when the scar-faced warrior was struck with a heavy knee into the gut. The ex-bandit fell down, holding his abdomen and gasping for air. His eyes wide open to pain, fear, and shock.

While his friend was hurt and kneeling on the grass, Krillin lunged toward the enemy. "Don't you dare hurt him! Get away from Yamcha, you bully!" Screamed the smaller fighter while his hat was blown away. He went in with a solid and fast punch, but it was so easily caught by the stranger. "Huh? Let go of me, you bastard! Just what do you want!? Let go!" His loud voice and wishes didn't go unnoticed.

"Hm, fine!" He released the hold, but he wasn't done with the bald midget yet. The long-haired stranger spun around fast and delivered a devastating kick across Krillin's face. While the poor earthling was sent flying and crashing against the wet ground, the man snickered. "I can see why he would let you live, you're just his playthings, toys to kill some time." He needed to give his brother some credit, it was quite creative and besides, the young man would probably go insane without anyone on this rock.

He couldn't hear any of that. "Toys!? Do you think the lives of everyone who died are nothing but toys!? How can you say something like that!? You're just like him, an evil psychopath!" Stated Yamcha with disgust as he managed to get himself from the ground.

The stranger moved to the side so he could see the earthling. He released a low chuckle before saying anything. "Just like him, you say? Well, that's to be expected I guess, since he's my baby brother." His revelation shocked Yamcha, but also Krillin who was still breathing. "Now, I hope my brother won't be too mad at me for breaking his favorite toys." A sinister smile sent shivers down the earthling's spines as the stranger from space prepared for his next move.

 **#**

Far in the east, a young looking man walked through a thick and humid jungle. He wore a pair of black boots and red pants. As the sweat traveled across his muscular torso, he lifted a hand and cleaned the forehead with a blue wristband. His wild black hair would sway on a weak breeze which wasn't very often in this jungle. As he walked forward, he carried a large piece of meat on his bare back. The meat was tied with a rope and he carried it back to the cave. He was minding his own business when something caught his attention. The young man immediately dropped the meat on the ground and shifted towards an opposite side, facing towards the west.

He remained in the same position for a few minutes, with a completely stoic expression. That, however, changed when he felt the power he wasn't familiar with. It was huge and completely different from anything he felt before. Excited by this discovery, the black-haired man began to laugh as he clenched both fists. He didn't want to wait any longer, so he let out a whistling noise as if calling for someone.

 **#**

 _THUD! BAM!_

Their bodies slammed against the grass at the almost same time. They were overpowered so easily, it was unreal. As the rain continued to pour, their bodies were covered in bruises and mud. Both of them were hurt badly, barely even left to breath. No matter what they did, they couldn't do a thing to this monster. Krillin grunted, tired and angry for being so useless and weak. He punched the muddy ground and cursed loudly.

"Dammnit! Just what did we do wrong to deserve this!? Screw it, if I need to die, I'll at least do some serious damage to him first!" Exclaimed Krillin who shouted as he pushed himself from the ground. Even though he almost fall back, he closed both fists and charged at the arrogant enemy.

Realizing what his friend was about to do, Yamcha immediately stood up. "K-Krillin no! Stop, you can't defeat him... no one can! We need to run!" He cried out his friend's name, but it was too late. Terrified by the power of the stranger and consumed by the loss of so many friends, Yamcha lifted himself from the ground and began to run.

He ran and ran, unable to look back. As he closed his eyes, the tears traveled across his bruised and dirty cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry, Krillin, everyone... I just can't take it anymore!" Yamcha was truly feeling as the lowest possible human in existence, but what else was there for him to do? They, he, was too weak to face someone like that, a true devil.

Yamcha was running for several minutes already and made a lot of distance between himself and the evil invader. He ran into a small forest which was just in the middle, between the demolished city and the vast valley. The scar-faced man couldn't stand any longer and just allowed his body to fall down. He dragged himself close to a big tree and leaned against it.

Tears were all over his face, he wasn't able to hold them back. He felt ashamed and disgusted at himself. Some would probably wish to die but he was just too afraid of that. He didn't want to die and never again see her. "B-Bulma... How am I going to show myself to her and the others!? What am I going to say to them!?" He whimpered as he smashed the left fist against the ground.

"That's the thing, you won't see her..." Suddenly somebody whispered right into Yamcha's ear, completely frightening the martial artist to death. "Hello there, Yamcha. Just what happened to you and your little friend? I'm very curious to hear your answer." The voice came from the other side of the tree. Whoever was behind it, by now walked around it and stopped right in front of Yamcha, who was terrified by him.

 **#**

He dropped the lifeless body on the ground and cleaned his hands. As he raised his head and looked towards the forest, the stranger smirked. "So the other ran inside the forest? Fine, I'll have a little fun with him before I find you, brother!" He was just about to fly over there when the device came to life. "Huh? A power level of 735 just showed up in that location! That must be him, no mistake!" Stated the long-haired invader as he tapped his device a few times once he noticed that the power level was coming in his direction.

It didn't take long before the two were face to face. While the shorter and wild-haired man was holding the injured human by the throat, the stranger simply snickered at that before speaking. "So many years passed and yet, I can still recognize you. You look just like him, our father." Said the man as he closed his eyes for a moment.

This confused the other man as he tilted his head to the right side. "Huh, what are you babbling about? Just who are you? I can tell you're strong which is why I even bothered to come here." He adjusted the hold around Yamcha's neck which resulted in the earthling's suffering, but he didn't care at all. What he was curious about was this tall and strong man.

"What? Don't tell me you can't recognize me? Surely mother told you about me or father? Did you hit your head and forgot who you are?"

As the rain endlessly fell down from the dark clouds, the younger man spat on the ground before answering. "I told you before, I don't know who or what you are. The only thing I remember from my childhood is some woman and a man with a scar on his left cheek... and that's it. After that, I woke up in the middle of a jungle surrounded by some wild beast." Revealed the wild-haired man on which the other guy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see. Now I might understand what happened and why you don't know a single thing about me or our family." Spoke the tall warrior as he shifted around. "You see, we keep our infants in special chambers to help them developt until the right age before sending them to conquer other worlds. Usually, the brats are left to their parents to adjust and learn about our race, but it seems something happened to you and they sent you away the same minute you were out of the tank." Stated the older looking male and continued talking.

"Kakarot, I can tell by my encounter with those weaklings that you fulfilled your mission. However, you, we aren't done yet! There's a whole bunch of planets across the universe waiting for us to conquer! Just imagine, all the possible challenges and battles... doesn't that make your blood boil!?" His voice was loud as he closed the distance between them. He leaned closer to the shorter man and stared into his dark orbs. "I can see it in your eyes, you're searching for a challenge. Join me, its just the right thing to do, after all, I'm your older brother, Raditz!" His words surprised his younger brother on which he simply snickered.

This caught him completely off guard. Kakarot released the earthling and moved a few steps back. "What!? A brother!? Are joking with me!? Why should I believe you?" Yelled the young saiyan as he clenched his fist and sweated while the rain continued to pour from the clouds.

Raditz closed his eyes and resumed his previous stance. "Well, I can easily prove that to you, brother." It only took him a second until he unwrapped something from his waist. The brown monkey tail took Kakarot by surprise. "See, I have a tail just like you. We're the same, Kakarot. I have come here for you to join our ranks. We need you, brother!" As he spoke, Raditz extended a hand and closed it while his younger brother kept staring at the tail.

As a few short minutes passed, he finally adjusted to this news. "An older brother huh? Fine, whatever you say. So, I was sent here to conquer this planet and then what? Have our people live here?" Asked Kakarot who was curious about why they were doing that.

"Well, you're half right... You see, since we like to fight and seek new challenges, we were put under Freeza's Force! In exchange for some things, we were offered to travel to new planets and fight as long as the worlds remain intact. A paradise for us saiyans!" Said the long-haired saiyan and continued. "Once the planet is purged of the natives, we either sell it to the highest bidder or simply turn it into a military station which depends if the planet is inhabitable." Explained the older saiyan how the things work in their line of job.

Kakarot remained silent as he understood what and why he was sent here. "I see... well, whatever happens to this world I could care less. However, you're saying there's a lot of planets out there, yet to be conquered and packed with strong opponents?" He could barely hold himself from trembling. Just how many years did he spend stuck on this rock with the same weak people? He was afraid that he would go insane out of boredom, but this... this was his chance to go to the next level and push himself.

The man wearing the full battle armor just closed his eyes and laughed. "Hmm, should I take that as a yes? Anyway, there are also some things you should be wary but we'll get over that once we reach the nearest station. I suppose you don't know where you pod is, right?" Seeing how Kakarot wasn't even aware what a pod was, Raditz reached under his armor. "Hmph, the pod should still be in proper function... let hope something didn't destroy it."

As he took out a small device and typed some letters in it, Raditz looked down and opened his mouth. "What about him? Aren't you going to finish him off?" Wondered the long-haired saiyan as he pointed at poor Yamcha whose body was completely limp.

At the mention of the earthling, Kakarot approached and placed a boot on its chest. "I kept them alive for far too long... In the past, they even managed to be quite troublesome for me, but as I grew older so did my strength!" He added more weight to the left side which forced the earthling to cry in pain. "However, I won't be the one finishing him off... he'll do it, and he's coming with us!" Kakarot pointed his finger behind as he moved away from Yamcha.

This caught Raditz's attention. The saiyan looked past his brother when he saw somebody emerge from the forest. It was little to say how surprised Raditz was when he saw a small, rough looking boy with mid-long black hair and a fuzzy brown tail waving behind his back. "K-Kakarot is that your..." Raditz wasn't even able to finish his sentence when Kakarot interrupted.

"Yeah, the boy is my son. He doesn't speak much, so don't bother starting a conversation... however, he's very smart and quite powerful." Stated Kakarot with a proud grin as he turned towards the boy who gazed at both men with a serious glare.

* * *

 _Well, here you have it, the first chapter is over. I was always curious about evil Goku aka Kakarot and how would that play out, so here is my take on this. Now, I know there's a lot of evil Son Goku fanfictions here (Even tho I'm new here, I already saw a bunch of it) however, only two or three managed to keep me interested and in suspense. I also read a little bit of Dragon Ball Multiverse's take on Kakarot but I don't know... it seems a little over the top, all of it (maybe it's just me, but the art is amazing at least)._

 _Anyway, I also decided to add little Gohan in there since he's one of my favorite characters in the show. If you're wondering what happened to Chi-Chi, that will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, I apologize in advance for my poor grammar! Bye until the next chapter!_


	2. Space Adventure Begins!

The dark and rainy clouds were long gone, the bad wheater from before passed away allowing the warm and strong sunlight to grace the earth. Through the clear blue sky, a yellow hovercar flew towards its random destination. The vehicle moved slowly as it was distanced only several meters from the ground, almost as if inspecting or searching for something or rather somebody. Inside the car were three people, two women, and a man. All of them looking through the transparent glass, hoping to find somebody. None of them said a single word, only the sound of the engine and wind clashing with the vehicle was heard. That was until they spotted a hole in the ground.

Her blue eyes shifted as she noticed the crater in the ground. "G-Guys, I just found something! Look at that hole in the ground... it's huge!" Exclaimed the blue-haired pilot as she pointed her left index finger towards the ground.

The others immediately walked closer to her seat and looked down, wondering what made such a big hole. "Wow, just what might've created such a hole, miss Bulma? Could it be from the fight?" Asked the man in a dark blue suit, worried that something bad happened to their friends. Beside his right shoulder was a blonde woman, carrying a rifle and plenty of ammunition.

"Who cares about a freaking hole in the ground! Just focus on finding Krillin and Yamcha, those guys must be here somewhere..." Spoke the woman with a scary scowl as she tightened the grip around the rifle.

She was right and they knew it. The most important thing right now was to find their friends and bring them back to the camp. They were gone for far too long, something that never happened before. Sure, they were out hunting for food and other resources, but the two strongest martial artists were never out of the camp for such a long period of time. Naturally, Bulma organized a search party, much to everyone else's disagreement and went out, along with these two companions who shared her exact thoughts.

They just passed above the large hole when something caught their attention. Curious to investigate, they descended to the ground. Once the hatchet was open, the first to jump out was the blonde woman with a red ribbon tied on her long hair. While she positioned herself and looked out for any possible threat, the large male with a scar on his forehead helped Bulma to climb down.

The group traveled only a few steps away from the vehicle when they found an orange piece of fiber. As she reached for it, Bulma's hands began to tremble. "T-This is the symbol of the Turtle Hermit School... it's theirs! They should be somewhere near!" Her loud voice echoed through the empty valley. She held on to that piece of clothing and ran, searching for the two martial artists.

"C'mon, follow me! Hurry up, Launch, Eighter! They're here, I know it!" Bulma held that piece tightly in her hand, a terrible feeling slowly rising from her gut. She was sweating and feeling chilly, but the blue-haired woman tried to ignore it, telling herself they were alive and well.

They searched for only ten minutes when Launch picked out a trail. Bulma and Eighter followed the blonde woman who was tracking something. Her eyes never left the ground and the red trail spread all over the short grass. It took them around seven minutes until they stumbled upon something, something horrible. While Launch looked away with tears slowly falling and bit her own flesh, Bulma fell on the ground in shock.

She couldn't believe what her blue orbs were seeing, she was sure this was an illusion or a nightmare. They couldn't be gone, not him. What was she going to do without him being there for her? A waterfall of tears began falling down her soft cheeks as she stared at his corpse. "Y-Yamcha... n-no!" Bulma placed both hands over her face and started whimpering and crying loudly.

Seeing their friends unmoving bodies made him extremely sad, if it weren't for them he would be a scrap of metal in some junkyard by now. He closed both fists tightly but suppressed the rage inside of his core as now wasn't the time for it. Silently, he passed by the girls and lifted their fallen friends from the ground. He was gentle and careful which was hard considering the condition they were left in, however, he would take care of them even after they passed into the afterlife, that much he owned to them.

His short hair waved on the wind as he turned towards them. "Miss Bulma, Launch, I think we should return back and have everyone say their final goodbyes to our friends..." He somehow managed to say that without breaking his voice out of sadness and anger.

"Yeah, right... I'll kill that bastard one day for what he's done, mark my words!"

Unlike Eighter, Launch wasn't able to suppress the boiling rage inside of her. While Launch wanted to immediately search for the murderer and have her way with him, Eighter tried to help the other woman, but she refused. On her request, she was left alone for a few minutes, until she was ready to go back. While her companions returned back to the vehicle, Bulma stared at the piece of orange textile. The blue-haired genius placed the piece over her heart and finally stood up from the ground.

She gazed at the sky, her expression different from before. "She's right... he will pay! I'll make sure of it, no matter how long and whatever it takes! Kakarot, you'll pay for everything, I promise you that!" As she turned around, the tears fell on the ground. Bulma marched back to the vehicle, with dangerous determination flowing out of her.

* * *

Far away from planet Earth, two space pods traveled towards the station. The pods were surrounded by a white force as they progressed through the dark and vast galaxy. After the pods passed near the asteroid field, the light around them changed. The space pods were consumed by blazing flames as they broke into the planet's atmosphere. Hopefully, for the people traveling inside the small pods, the landing was safe, they didn't feel even a slight tremor thanks to the landing site which absorbed the impact. Once the engines died down and the metal doors opened, the men walked out.

The first thing he did was move his neck around and make it crack. After he did that, he turned around and inspected the scenery of the planet. "Hn, so this is where you live? It doesn't look anything special..." Commented the wild-haired saiyan while his eyes shifted towards the passing soldiers. Their gazes only made him grin which forced them to either look away or scowl.

"Idiot, I don't live here. It's just a station at the edge of the galaxy, there are hundreds of them scattered all over the universe. We rarely even spend any time on them, mostly to get new missions and rest for a little bit." Stated Raditz as he walked in front. His dark eyes stuck at the quiet little boy, but he quickly moved on. "As you'll see, we're either out conquering planets or hibernating in space pods during long travels. However, this time we'll spend some time here... I need to get you two properly fit." The long-haired saiyan couldn't have his brother and nephew walking around in such clothes and condition, besides, he also needed to test them before meeting with the others.

His older brother's words and explanations weren't as thrilling as he hoped they would be. Sure, he couldn't wait to get out and conquer, but he wasn't so thrilled to spend most of his time sleeping in some metal ball. "Whatever, just don't let me wait for too long. I want to fight stronger opponents like you promised." Said Kakarot as he followed the taller man through the hallway.

The older saiyan didn't say a word, only glimpsed at Kakarot. "Careful little brother, you'll get what you want but don't come crawling back to me once you're with your face in the dirt." He could hear a low growl coming from his brother, but he simply chuckled at that. "Here it is... Come, you need proper clothes for the battlefield." Raditz moved to the left and approached the metal doors which automatically opened.

While they were inside the room, Raditz tossed to his brother and nephew new clothes. "Put them on, it'll stretch despite looking so small. Also, take the scouters and place them just like me... I'll explain how they work later." As he spoke, Raditz turned around and picked the blue scouters from the shelf.

While Raditz was checking if the scouters were working properly, the other two were changing into new garments. The armors were the same as Raditz's and of the same color pallet. The difference in their clothing was that the little boy's skin suit was longer and blue and he actually had white gloves. There was also a slight difference in Raditz's wristbands and Kakarot's, but that didn't seem to bother anyone.

Once they were done and ready, Raditz tossed the scouters to them and smirked. "Put them on and don't break them, they can also serve as communication devices. Now that you're finally looking like real saiyans, we can go eat. Follow me!" The tall male turned and walked out of the room, accompanied by the others.

 **#**

They minded their own affairs but the constant glares and whispering made him very annoyed. The saiyan constantly moved his left foot against the floor, trying to ignore them. He was eating the meal and listening to his older brother babbling about how the scouter works. Sure, it was good to know how it works, but the only interesting part was how to start and end the communication's link. Anything else was useless to him.

"And that's how you calculate power levels. We still rely on older models, but there are some words about new and improved ones. Supposedly they should be out very soon." He informed his younger brother of this, but he could see that the man wasn't interested. Normally that angered him, but he caught a glimpse of what was bothering his only brother. "Tch, those bastards never learn... Even after all these years, they can't accept the fact that we saiyans are far superior to them in any shape or form! Haha, poor worms!" Raditz's laugh was loud and it gained him the attention of other soldiers, but he didn't care because they could do nothing.

"I don't care! If they don't stop I'll twist their necks, all of them!" Kakarot's voice was low but very ominous. That, of course, amused his older brother who couldn't but let out a little chuckle. He shifted his gaze back to Raditz and spoke again. "So, where are the others? When will we go home?" Asked Kakarot who still didn't know about the tragedy.

Upon hearing that question, Raditz put a firm grip around the glass and closed his eyes. "We won't... Planet Vegeta was destroyed twenty years ago in a meteor shower. Including you and me, only four saiyans survived... five if you add the boy." Despite having an image of a ruthless and rough warrior, he still felt a tiny bit of pain inside of him. Of course, he never showed or told his comrades since he didn't want to be a complete weakling and laughingstock.

This news actually hit Kakarot. The young saiyan dropped the fork and gazed at Raditz with wide open mouth and eyes. Suddenly, some images flashed before his dark eyes. He closed his eyes, feeling a sudden headache as an image stayed in front of him. Annoyed by it, he shook his head and released a growl, causing Raditz to wonder what was going on.

His brother was just about to say something when he cut him off. "A planet full of strong and even stronger people like us, destroyed in a meteor shower? I don't believe even for a second in that crap!" Exclaimed Kakarot loudly, making the other soldiers look at their table. "Don't tell me you believe in that!? You're hiding something, aren't you?!" His voice was louder and louder which brought a lot of attention.

Seeing how his brother was making a scene, Raditz tried to calm it down. "Sit down and shut up! Don't shout such stuff out loud, especially something like that!" His expression was so dark and ferocious that it made even Kakarot think twice about what to say or do. "You fool, as you already noticed, we aren't adored by other species... One wrong word, and we could be executed!" The grip around the glass was too much and it began to crack. Raditz knew how dangerous it was to speak about something as controversial as that.

"By who? These bunch of pathetic weaklings you call warriors!? Don't make me laugh Raditz!"

This was it, out of nowhere a bunch of soldiers surrounded their table. While Raditz remained in his chair, ignoring the soldiers and glaring at Kakarot, the younger saiyan just looked around and snickered. "What, is there something I said? Hurt your feelings, or perhaps your insignificant pride? Get lost before I tore all of you apart!" The saiyan first mocked and then threatened the others.

That naturally didn't sit well with the soldiers who glared and snarled at the young saiyan. One of them approached Kakarot from behind, but did nothing, instead he placed a firm hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Well, well, this new monkey is quite a joker... what are you supposed to be, a clown with his little sidekick? You're so arrogant and stupid, just like the rest of your..." The man never had the chance to finish because he suddenly felt a large dose of pain.

It happened in an instant. The man's hand that was resting on the boy's shoulder was missing two fingers, they were bitten off. While the man cried in pain and was consumed by panic, the boy released a childish growl and jumped. The boy's punches were fast and strong, leaving a devastating impact on the crying soldier. His uncontrollable rampage lasted for only a few seconds until he was kicked away by a random warrior. The boy was heading towards the wall, but his quick reflexes allowed him to change that. He used his tail as a safeguard by tying it firmly around the table. The boy stopped and looked up, showing a scowl while he cleaned the wound on his left cheek.

This left Raditz completely speechless. The tall saiyan couldn't believe that a little half-breed was this strong, strong enough to defeat an experienced soldier. That of course, brought a smirk on his face, already imagining what they could do with the boy in their squad. " _This is far better than I anticipated! For a moment the boy's power level spiked to 810! For a four-year-old boy that's very impressive! Surely Vegeta we'll be satisfied with this!"_ Thought Raditz who for a moment forgot about the soldiers that surrounded them.

While Raditz was lost in his thoughts, Kakarot had a proud grin on his face. The saiyan broke into a loud laughter. "Haha, what a bunch of pitiful excuses for soldiers! Beaten by a four-year-old, how embarrassing! Get lost from my sight, I'm feeling merciful after seeing this!" His laughter stopped for a moment, so he could speak seriously.

The soldiers were shaken and their resolve was wavering, however, their rage and hatred towards the saiyan didn't falter. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! KILL THIS CLOWN AND HIS SPAWN!" The crying voice came from the wounded soldier who could barely kneel and used all of his strength to shout.

Kakarot welcomed their assault with wide open arms and a smirk. As the soldiers closed the distance, dark energy started to accumulate around Kakarot's body. The dark and blue light clashed around the saiyan who began laughing once the soldiers were in range. He moved the arms closer to his body, but only to spread them wide again and yell. This allowed the wild-haired saiyan to unleash his attack upon the soldiers who were too late to recognize this trap and how strong it was. Bright light consumed the entire room and was followed by an explosion.

The rest of the staff and soldiers that were walking outside the building only felt a tremor and heard a loud noise. As they looked up, they could see black smoke soaring high in the sky through a hole in the wall. While people outside wondered what was going on, rocks feel from the destroyed ceiling which allowed the smoke to clear away.

In the middle of the room stood Kakarot who lowered his arms and spat on the floor. He remained like that until he suddenly moved to the right side, avoiding a kick. "Oh, seems like some of you managed to survive... this could be fun after all!" Remarked Kakarot who was forced to block a punch and get his fist up.

A bird looking-like warrior was one if not the only who could fight Kakarot right now. There was few of those who survived the blast, but they were in no shape to fight. However, this one seemed different from the others and much more resilient.

"You saiyans are all the same! Anything you touch or even grace with your eyes ends in ruins or destroyed! I'm really tired of your kind, brat!" His deep voice caught Kakarot's attention, along with the scars on its face. "You might work for Lord Freeza and its empire, but I'm sure he wouldn't have anything against losing his favorite toys... wouldn't you agree, Raditz?" His yellow eyes shifted towards the long-haired saiyan who didn't seem happy.

Raditz's tail furiously swayed behind his back. His anger was mostly focused on his brother and what he did. He knew what kind of consequences they would meet, very painful ones and what was worse, his brother wasn't even aware of it. Instead, his foolish little brother was having a time of his life fighting this soldier. To add even more things to the plate, he knew this warrior and his reputation on the battlefield. How he didn't notice his presence was a wonder to him, but there was nothing he could do now.

The saiyan moved his arms and crossed them in front of his armored chest. "Lemon, I advise you either shut your ugly trap and die or... well, just die! I've had enough of all of it! Kakarot, you're either going to clean this mess you dragged us in or just die! I said it before, don't come crawling to me for help!" Exclaimed Raditz who obviously wasn't in a good mood.

Upon hearing his brother words, Kakarot just chuckled which took Lemon by surprise. "Hn, I would never lower myself to ask you for any kind of help. I don't need anyone's help, I fight my battles alone. Always did and always will!" Yelled Kakarot and took a swing at Lemon who somehow managed to break free from the hold and escape in time.

Kakarot grinned at his opponent's little escape but quickly followed. The saiyan charged at the soldier who was still in mid-air. Kakarot's punch was fast, but Lemon's reaction was faster, only for a second tho. Instead of hitting the enemy, Kakarot smashed another wall which crumbled into tiny pebbles. As he slowly turned around, Kakarot's eyes were wide open as he saw a kick coming to greet him. The saiyan took on the hit and was sent flying through the hole in the wall. His body hit the other building and fell on the ground, surprising the rest of the staff.

While still surrounded by dust, Kakarot placed a hand under his jaw and shook his head. _"This one is actually good... however, he doesn't know the tricks I do!"_ The young saiyan cleaned the blood that was dripping across his chin and released a shout. The dust cleared away, on which Kakarot dashed into the sky, towards his enemy.

Lemon lifted his guard, thinking to block and counter with his strongest punch. He was about to do so, however, much to his shock the saiyan somehow passed right through him " _WHAT"_ Yelled Lemon into his mind, completely confused by this stunt.

That of course, allowed Kakarot to catch his opponent with an open guard. He appeared in front of his enemy and slammed a heavy knee into Lemon's gut. While the soldier gasped for air, Kakarot lifted him up and punched in the face. That sent the older warrior away for several meters but Kakarot never let him go too far. The saiyan unleashed a successful combination of fast punches and kicks, only to finish it with a fast roll and hammered his opponent into the solid ground.

There was no sign of a comeback, until Lemon violently moved his hand to the side, clearing the smoke. "ENOUGH! I won't be a monkey's plaything, NEVER!" Exclaimed the scar-faced warrior angerly until he was kicked from behind. While he was sent flying into a small boulder, Kakarot lowered his right leg and waited.

"Don't you dare call me like that, I hate it. Unlike those earthlings, you're worthy to be my toy, however, it seems you're already broken... You can die now!" Declared the wild-haired saiyan whose wide-open eyes actually frightened Lemon for the first time.

Seeing how he was against the wall, Lemon started to experience fear and the cold wind of death. "N-no, I can't/won't die by a saiyan.. NO WAY!" Shouted the bird-like warrior and placed both palms in front. A sphere of pink ki formed in front of his open palms, ready to be fired at any moment. "Take my strongest attack, you dirty saiyan! _BLAZING CANNON!"_ A large ki blast suddenly erupted from Lemon's hands and traveled towards the saiyan.

From the edge, Raditz observed the entire battle. He remained silent the whole time and only allowed the scouter to make any noise. The saiyan would occasionally look past his shoulder, but it seemed like the little boy wasn't concerned about its father at all, he was simply eating the remains of the meal. Raditz shifted his dark orbs back into the battlefield when the device began calculating Kakarot's increase in power.

Raditz's eyes were slowly getting wider and wider. "Power level 938, 959, 1020, 1169... 1200! Kakarot's power level is only a three hundred units below mine! How's that possible? Could he be able to manipulate his ki at will? How!?" Drops of sweat traveled across Raditz's forehead and cheeks as he watched his younger brother about to unleash its own attack.

The yellow ball of energy was at its peak and Kakarot knew it. The saiyan grabbed the ki sphere and threw it at the incoming blast. "It's over, say hello to all bastards in hell!" Yelled Kakarot whose aura suddenly exploded from his body, surrounding him completely and adding more force to the attack.

The ball was fast and it collided with the enemy attack. Everything close to the collision was either destroyed into tiny pieces or vaporized. However, the clash didn't last longer than ten seconds because the ki sphere pierced through Lemon's attack. Shocked by it and the realization of his demise, Lemon screamed painfully as he was struck by Kakarot's ki attack. A loud and large explosion sent severe shockwaves all over the place, but the young saiyan didn't seem to care, in fact, he wore a satisfying smirk on its face.

Unlike Kakarot, his older brother was fuming with anger. "Kakarot, get up here at once! You have no idea what this could do to us, you moron!" Raditz's rough voice echoed through the whole place. The long-haired male furiously turned around and marched in direction of the doors while in the meantime Kakarot flew up and followed. As he reached the table, Raditz glared down. "Follow us, boy!" His bark earned him a scowl from the boy, but Raditz didn't have the nerves to deal with that now.

Seeing how the boy wasn't obeying his order, Raditz reached to him, but the little half-saiyan fought back. "Tch, you damn brat! I'll have to teach you some proper manners!" Growled the already irritated Raditz as he blocked the tiny fist. As he grabbed the boy by the arm, he spun him around and delivered a hit at the back of the head. "There, now you'll be out for a while... you'll need all the rest you can get." The saiyan didn't even bother to look behind and just dragged the boy out of the room. Kakarot didn't say a word and simply followed, already aware of Raditz's thin temper.

 **#**

There was a low light inside the room. The room was small, there were only two beds, a desk, and a chair. While the boy was sleeping on the bed, his father was on the opposite one while Raditz was looking around the room. Kakarot wondered what his brother was doing, but he decided not to ask and simply lied down and closed his eyes. A little smile appeared on his face, for now, he was satisfied. He left that rock on which he was for twenty years and already had a decent fight. There couldn't be a better begining to this new journey, despite Raditz's lectures.

However, the conversation they had and the reason why the fight escalated wasn't over yet. Kakarot slowly opened his eyes and spoke while staring at his brother's back. "We never finished the conversation we started... Tell me, do you really believe our homeworld was destroyed by a bunch of falling rocks? You can't be so naive!" His voice and conversation forced the long-haired saiyan to stop moving.

Raditz stared down as he took some time before answering. After a few seconds of not moving, the tall male raised his hand and removed the scouter. Before speaking, he checked if the device was turned off. "We'll have this conversation now and never again!" He placed the scouter on the nearby desk and resumed talking. "Brother, we have our suspicions but even if they were to be correct... there's nothing we can do about that. We can't avenge our race and its pride, we're far too weak and low in numbers. That damn monster... is on a whole different level!" His hands trembled out of fear as a dark image appeared in his mind.

He hid his trembling hands, not wanting to show any kind of weaknesses in front of the younger man. "Besides, even if we start a rebellion we would be killed before even lifting a finger. You saw for yourself, all of them hate us, have some kind of grudge against us. The word of our insubordination would get out quick and in the same manner, would our punishment. So don't talk ever again about that and don't ask questions, especially in front of Vegeta." Raditz's gaze was serious as he turned towards Kakarot who could feel the tension.

Kakarot frowned, not happy with that, however, he could see how serious this was. "Vegeta, who's that? Seems like a dangerous guy by the way you talk." Asked Kakarot who was kind of surprised to see Raditz who was stronger than him so agitated.

"Oh, he is and very much. Vegeta is our prince and leader of our little group." Stated Raditz who caught the amused look in Kakarot's dark eyes. "He's several levels above us, so don't you dare oppose him or he'll kill you on the spot. Besides Vegeta, there's that bald idiot Nappa. The old fool is strong, but stupid and loses his temper very quickly." He sat on the chair and lifted his legs so he could place them on the bed.

"And that's all there is left of our mighty race, Kakarot. So, if you don't want that number to go even lower, you better follow your orders and don't question anything. That's the only way to survive in this universe." Suggested Raditz with all honesty he had. He leaned his head behind and stared at the red ceiling, thinking about some stuff from the past.

His eyes were stuck on Raditz, but finally, he shifted them away. He curled his hands into fists and thought about everything that his brother said. From the tone and the way Raditz talked, Kakarot knew just how complicated their situation really was. However, if there is anything he learned from his life on Earth than that would be survival. He was in many life-threatening situations while purging the planet. Many times, he was on the verge of death, almost about to die but he managed to survive any ordeal and bounce back stronger. If he survived that, then he would be damnd if he died on some miserable rock in the middle of nowhere because he tried to avenge their race and pride.

Kakarot was just about to open his mouth and speak, say what he thinks of that but was interrupted. "I must say you surprised me Kakarot. Honestly, I had little hopes of finding you alive, but you proved me wrong. However, I never imagined you'd have a child, and a half-breed to that..." He could hear the mocking in his brother's tone which he decided to let it slide this time.

Raditz smirked as he saw the look Kakarot gave him but remained silent. He gazed at the sleeping boy and spoke. "I'm curious, what happened to the boy's mother? How come you decided to mate with their species? I could never do it with a bunch of weaklings, it would dishonor our warrior blood." Stated Raditz as he crossed his arms.

Kakarot shot his brother a glare, but that quickly changed into a snicker. "Well, this little half-breed is already stronger than the pitiful warrior's on this station, so you tell me if it was a mistake or dishonor..." Seeing his brother raise an eyebrow and remain silent only made him chuckle. "One day... one day he'll be stronger than any of us, remember my words Raditz. Maybe he'll even be the one to get our race's lost pride back, who knows." His words made Raditz laugh, but Kakarot didn't care too much.

He stared at his son's face and continued talking. "You know, I wasn't even aware I had a son. I would pay his mother a visit, occasionally and that's that. Mostly because of her delicious food and the fact she wasn't a coward like all earthlings. She was strong and feisty for an earthling..." A memory of their encounters and meetings flashed before him. He smiled at that, remembering their first meeting and how everything proceeded with them after that.

"Really? And she was alright being with you despite knowing you were killing her entire race?"

The wild-haired saiyan scoffed at that. "Pff, of course not! The damn woman fought and tried to kill me any time she had a chance! She was so stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer." He closed his eyes as he imagined their fights. Sure he was stronger, but she surprised him with her skills every time. "I don't know what happened but one day, I snapped... I couldn't control myself after a fight with her and I kissed her. Of course, she punched me in the jaw only to kiss me back after that." Kakarot laughed as he remembered the entire scene that happened on a grassy field under the sunset.

Raditz lowered his head and smirked. "I see, now I understand. From the way you talk about her, she seems more like a typical saiyan woman. Despite her being a weak and fragile earthling, she had a strong will and fought back against you despite knowing her flaws. I can understand why you did it, your instincts were guiding you." The saiyan explained his view on that, and Kakarot mostly agreed.

"Than what, you killed her or what? Don't tell me you let her live?" This was the part he was most curious to hear. He wanted to know if Kakarot was so cold that he would even kill the mother of his child.

Kakarot moved his head away and stared at the floor. He shifted his hands around, one against another as he thought of that day, the day she died. "No, I didn't kill her... somebody else did." Kakarot closed his eyes and bit the flesh inside his mouth before he started talking.

 **0oo00**

He was on his own, he just finished destroying another town. It was small and there were only a few people in it but still, he had some fun. However, as time passed so was his motivation. Each day was the same as the previous one. There was no challenge, no excitement at all. The people he was merciful enough to let to live didn't pose him any threat or a thrilling fight at all. He began to doubt if sparing those martial artists was even a good idea. The last good fight he had was when he fought that green slug. Ever since he killed that old wrinkled fool who tried to take control over the world, he was bored.

It annoyed him greatly, he wanted a real fight to the death. An opponent who could push him to the edge, but there was nobody like that. His was cut from his thoughts when he heard his stomach rumble. "I need to find some food... Hm, perhaps I should visit her. The last time we were together was almost a year ago." Kakarot rose from the ground and stretched his arms and legs.

His fuzzy tail waved behind his back as he warmed up before leaving. He was just about to leave when he felt something. "There's a strong ki nearby! It's familiar and yet, stronger than any I have ever felt! Who could that be!?" Wondered the young man as he focused on tracking the signal. He remained on the spot, with closed eyes until he heard the branches move and a deep voice.

 _"Haha, finally I have found you! Kakarot, today is the day you pay for killing my father!"_

Upon hearing that voice, Kakarot turned to the left side and saw a figure standing on a giant rock. "You! Who are you!? What do you want with me!? Have a death wish or something!?" Yelled the saiyan as he fully turned towards the cloaked figure.

As the wind passed by, it pushed the white cloak away and revealed the face of the person. "Can't you tell just by looking at me? I'm the reincarnation, the son of the great Demon King Piccolo! I'm here to avenge my father and take over what little is left of this world's population, not thanks to a bastard like you!" Exclaimed Piccolo as he raised a closed fist while the other was hidden under the cape.

This shocked the saiyan, a lot. He never imagined something like that was possible, a reincarnation. A drop of sweat slid down his cheek, his expression different from before. "Another Piccolo huh? Well, I hope you're stronger than your father... You see, I was really itching for a new challenge, you might help me with that, maybe." Kakarot's arrogant tone and subtle provocation didn't go unnoticed by Piccolo who oddly enough snickered at that.

"Believe me when I say that I'm far superior to my late father. I learned from his mistakes and I know how you operate! As a matter of fact, I even know your little secret." As he said that Piccolo's eyes narrowed while a smirk appeared on his face.

When he heard that, Kakarot blinked in confusion. He didn't know what this green freak was talking about. "My secret? What are you talking about?! I don't have any secrets that you could use to your advantage. Your pointless bluff won't get you anywhere, Piccolo!" Kakarot grinned as he said that and thought he had an upper hand on Piccolo. That was true until the reincarnation began to laugh.

His loud laughter echoed through the forest. "Really now? Do I need to remind you, Kakarot? Perhaps this thing will jog your memory, hmm?" Piccolo moved the cape away and showed his other hand, but also something that he was holding. "Don't tell me you don't even remember your own child? You're truly a ruthless bastard, aren't you?" Piccolo chuckled at his own words, but also at the shocked expression on Kakarot's face.

Kakarot couldn't believe what he just heard. _"What did he just say? M-My child!? N-No, that's not possible!"_ Kakarot's entire body was shaking. That just couldn't be true, but that monkey-like tail was all the proof he needed. A strange sensation, several emotions clashed inside the saiyan, leaving him completely unable to form even a simple sentence.

"However, I must say I had some little trouble getting this brat. At first, I thought of bringing your woman here, but when I saw her holding and protecting the child with her life... well, I changed my mind." Piccolo's voice forced the saiyan to snap out of it and look up. "I demanded her to hand over the brat, but she wouldn't obey and even dared to attack me! Well, I didn't have any other choice than to put her down... for good!" His eyes were wide as well as the creepy smirk when he saw the reaction from Kakarot. It was the one he longed for, terror!

Drops of sweat consumed Kakarot's face and body. His hands began to shake as he gulped down. "Chi-Chi's dead?" Mumbled Kakarot as the cold wind passed by, lifting his black hair and waving it. He closed his eyes and lowered the head. The saiyan thought of her for some time while he trembled. Memories of their meetings, fights and times together flashed before him. The ground under his feet started to quiver which didn't go unnoticed by Piccolo.

Suddenly, Kakarot lifted his head, greeting Piccolo with a ferocious expression so dark that horrified even the green man for a second. "You killed my woman!? I'll MAKE YOU PAY IN BLOOD PICCOLO!" The saiyan's animalistic growl echoed through the forest as he moved into a battle stance and charged at the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo, completely consumed by bloodlust. His pupils were completely gone and with a tint of red in his eyes as he approached Piccolo...

 **0oo00**

Silence, Kakarot stopped talking. The other saiyan decided to remain quiet until his brother decided to say something else or maybe continue the story. However, since Kakarot didn't say any word for almost a minute, Raditz spoke. "Did you avenge her death? She might have been an earthling but still, she was your mate and it was your duty to kill her murderer and restore her honor." Said the long-haired saiyan as he stood up from the chair.

Kakarot looked up and answered. "Yeah, I did... but not then. I managed to defeat Piccolo in our second battle." He closed his left fist tightly, remembering what a close battle that was. It even cost him his tail, but luckily the fuzzy appendage regrew as time passed.

The taller man nodded and walked towards the metal doors. He pressed the button on the wall and the doors were unlocked. "You did well, brother." Raditz's voice was low, but enough for Kakarot to hear. Before he left the room, he said one more thing. "When the boy wakes up, come to the training facilities... I'll be there after I'm done with informing Vegeta of our situation and what our next course of action is." After he said that, Raditz walked out of the room and left his brother and nephew alone, for now.

Once his older brother was gone, Kakarot leaned against the wall and sighed. He felt a little sting inside of him, but he shoved that feeling aside and buried it. There was no room for sentimental and foolish memories. That was part of his past and it should stay locked away. The only thing that mattered now was to get stronger and conquer other planets, something he was more than happy to do. A little grin appeared on his face, as he imagined just how strong this _prince_ was. He couldn't hide that he was rather excited to meet him.


	3. Kakarot vs Raditz!

The bright light from the ceiling made his eyes twitch. Little by little, the boy was waking up. For a brief moment, the half-saiyan child was confused. He didn't understand where he was or how he ended in this room. As he shifted himself into a sitting position, the boy raised a hand and scratched his head. He could feel a sting behind his head. It took him a minute before he remembered that his uncle struck him in the head. The short child released a low irritated growl as he jumped off the bed. He took hold of his white boots and was just about to put them on when he heard a voice.

"I see you're finally awake, good. Put your boots on and get ready, we're going to the training room."

He shifted his black orbs to the right only to see his father leaning against the wall. The boy didn't say a word back, he simply nodded and resumed doing what he initially wanted. As he slowly began to put his left boot on, the boy couldn't but wonder many things. All of this was very strange, it was weird that they weren't on planet Earth anymore. He didn't know how to react to it, but obviously, he kept his mouth shut. There wasn't any way in hell that he was going to question his father's decisions, never. However, the boy was wary of his uncle.

As he put on the second boot, the boy moved away from the bed and slowly walked towards the metal door. He didn't trust the older male. As a matter of fact, he didn't trust anyone besides his father. He wasn't stupid enough to trust anybody or anyone right of the bet, without getting some proper intel on them. Those who did that were morons or just like those people back on planet Earth. The half-breed child snickered when he remembered how gullible and foolish the humans on Earth were. Just because he was a little child they didn't see him as a threat and that was their biggest mistake.

His eyes moved up and caught his father in front. As he followed his father, he couldn't but wonder if the man actually trusted the long-haired saiyan. It seemed hard to believe that his father would trust someone so fast. Sure, they were brothers but that could also mean nothing. It wouldn't surprise him if the older man turned on them, he saw such scenarios before. Which is exactly why he was wary of anyone and never trusted other people.

The boy's messy hair waved around with each step that he made. While they walked through the corridor, he was able to notice the glares from other soldiers. The soldiers were either afraid or angry, but despite their hatred and rage, they couldn't do a thing to them. This allowed the boy to grin at them without receiving any kind of reciprocations.

While the boy was grinning and slowly walking behind his back, Kakarot opened his mouth and spoke. "Cut it off, boy. I don't want to deal with a bunch of weaklings at the moment." He didn't even need to turn around and glare at his son. His stern voice was more than enough to force the boy to stop provoking the soldiers around them.

"Listen, it's quite obvious your uncle wants to test you. Don't hold anything back, show him everything you've learned and just how dangerous you can be..." For a moment, Kakarot stopped and shifted his head to the side. He glanced at the boy with his dark eyes and spoke in a serious voice. "Fight as if your life depends on it." Was the last thing the older saiyan said before turning forward.

The boy remained silent while his fuzzy tail swayed behind the back. He clenched his tiny fists tightly and lowered his head. A tiny smirk appeared on his young face as he stared at his father's back. His fists began to shake from the excitement that was coursing through his entire body at the moment.

 **#**

A lonely figure stood right in the middle of a dark room. The crimson light illuminated only a small amount of the large room but it didn't seem to bother the tall saiyan. He stood there with one hand resting on his hip while the other was holding the scouter. His expression gave away just how much serious the situation was. He raised an eyebrow when he received a response from the device. A drop of sweat slid across his jawline until it reached the edge and fell on the cold flor.

He tightened the grip around the scouter, but not too much so the device wouldn't break in half. "I see, so the reports already reached Freeza. It wasn't as if I didn't expect that but so quick? I-I apologize, Vegeta..." He was interrupted by the other voice that came from the device.

 _"Enough, I'm tired of hearing nothing but excuses from you! You're completely useless, is there even a thing you can do without screwing it up!? Tch, you're aware Freeza will gladly take his time to punish and mock us because of your incompetence!? You better hope those two are worth going through all of that!"_

Raditz gulped and swallowed hard. He could only imagine what their punishment would be this time. "Y-Yes, Vegeta. While Kakarot's power level is a couple of units below mine, he seems to have picked up some interesting abilities on Earth." His voice stammered at first, but that quickly resolved itself as he continued to talk. "As for the boy, his potential is outstanding, to say the least. I'm sure we can make use of it, one way or another!" Stated Raditz who hoped that his leader would calm down and agree.

There was no sound coming from the scouter for at least several seconds. _"Hn, I'll be the judge of that. I want the three of you in pods at this very instant! You'll get the coordinates for the planet Tritek from Nappa. We'll wait for you there, it shouldn't take more than six months to reach it."_ Not even ten seconds passed and Raditz's received a notification from his scouter, however, the voice of his leader came back for only a brief moment. _"Raditz, this is your last chance."_ After that, the transmission was cut off from the other end.

He didn't even realize for how long he kept his breath in. After a few seconds, the saiyan finally exhaled. While a drop of sweat traveled across his cheek, he took of the scouter. His hand shook and the device in it produced a breaking noise. The conversation with his leader really made him agitated and quite frankly, afraid. He knew it was for real this time. There was no room for mistakes anymore, it was Vegeta after all and that man would do whatever he intends too. Even if it meant to kill one of his own race, Vegeta would do it without hesitation, no matter how few of them there were.

Raditz hissed and in frustration threw the scouter against the floor. "Dammit all!" His loud voice echoed through the dark room while the device broke in several pieces. He turned around and started marching towards the metal doors. _"That royal bastard! After all the crap I go through with him and Nappa this is how he's treating me!?"_ There was nothing more he wanted at this right moment than to punch the other saiyan in his smug face.

However, Raditz knew it was just a wishful thinking. He could never do that or pose any kind of threat to the royal saiyan. It was better to keep such thoughts and anger to himself. He learned in a hard way what is required to survive in this vast and cold space. Sure, it was infuriating and degrading, but it was the only way to live for another day. He knew his power level was weak, but still, he kept surviving and that was all that mattered. At least, now he wasn't alone at that cold bottom.

He was just about to reach the doors when they suddenly opened. Raditz looked up and saw his younger brother and nephew walk in. "Kakarot..." He mumbled quietly the name of his brother as the man closed the distance. It was just so crazy how the young saiyan remained him of their late father, the resemblance was simply uncanny. However, the long-haired saiyan tossed those thoughts aside, they were completely irrelevant and unnecessary for a warrior.

The younger saiyan glanced around, curious about the room. "So this is the training room, huh? Not bad, it quite large." A small grin appeared on the man's face as he inspected the room. It would be a good place for their training. The room was spacious enough to have two warriors spar and the third quietly work out in the distance. "We're ready for a..." Kakarot's voice was cut off by his brother who raised a hand in front.

"Change of plans, Kakarot. We're to immediately leave for planet Tritek. You and the boy will be evaluated by prince Vegeta."

This caught the younger warrior by surprise. He was under the impression that the other saiyans were scheduled to meet with them here. "Wait, I thought we were to wait here and train with you until those two arrive. What's going on?" He was no fool, he could tell something was bothering the older saiyan, but what? His brother seemed agitated by something or perhaps someone.

Kakarot turned around when he heard a low noise from behind. He saw his son lifting a broken scouter from the ground and trying to put the parts back together. "That's your scouter, isn't it? Just what the hell is going on!? Tell me, now!" His voice was loud as he lifted a hand and placed it on his brother's shoulder.

Upon feeling the contact, Raditz raised a hand and harshly slapped Kakarot's hand away. "You want to know what happened!? Oh, nothing, just that your little fight already reached the ears of Freeza and Vegeta! You can't comprehend the punishment we'll get because of that!" Raditz's growl rang through the large room as he grabbed his younger brother by the armor's collar.

The shorter saiyan wasn't thrilled by Raditz's behavior. He took hold of his brother's hand and squeezed it hard. "Just what the hell are you doing!? Let go of me!" Snarled Kakarot and violently moved away from his brother's hold. He glared at Raditz for several seconds until finally making a move. "You're actually scared, aren't you? I knew something was strange about you, but couldn't point exactly what until now..." His words caught Raditz by surprise. He could see the anger swell on his brother's face, but he didn't care.

"Huh, I never imagined you'd be such a coward. And yet, this whole time you acted so superior in front of me. You're actually a lying cowa..." Before Kakarot could finish, he saw his brother attack. The strong punch connected with his face and made him move several meters behind. The young saiyan lifted his hand and with two fingers touched the spot under his nose. "I see, I've struck a cord... haven't I, brother? Well, it's time to take you down from your high horse and teach you who's the real warrior here." The saiyan immediately shifted in a fighting stance and glared at Raditz who was fuming with anger.

His facial expression twitched out of anger, but Raditz pulled his arms back and closed its eyes. A laughter escaped from the tall saiyan who started to wave his right hand. "You'd challenge me? Please stop joking, baby brother. Our power levels might be close but I'm still on top!" He suppressed the laughter and shifted his eyes to Kakarot who was dead serious. "Listen, I'm willing to forgive you... you just need to kneel down and beg for forgiveness." Another snicker left his mouth as he pointed to the floor.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed as he glared at the warrior in front. "Pull back and don't interfere." His words were aimed at his son who hesitantly nodded before moving away. He took several breaths in before squeezing his fist tightly and charging at his older brother.

 _BAM!_

Kakarot's fist connected but only with the wall. The saiyan immediately shifted around and stormed towards the other side where his brother just appeared. His fast punches and kicks were either avoided or blocked by Raditz who only kept smirking during the exchange. The smirk didn't weaken Kakarot's resolve, instead, the younger saiyan kept pushing forward. Once his brother blocked a punch, Kakarot jumped right above the older saiyan's head. From up there, the wild-haired male swung his right leg and struck Raditz's head. The impact was strong enough to force Raditz release the hold and gasp in pain. While Raditz was disoriented for a second, Kakarot easily landed without worrying about a counter attack. The younger sibling was surrounded by a faint aura as he charged at Raditz. Before the older warrior could turn around, Kakarot smashed a heavy elbow right in the middle of Raditz's back and carried the saiyan across the room until they crushed into the wall.

Pieces of rubble fell on the floor while the dust covered the spot around the destroyed wall. Kakarot jumped out from the smoke and spun in the air before landing. Drops of sweat traveled across his temple as he stared at the cloud. The young warrior knew this wasn't over yet. This hurt his brother but the man's ki didn't go down as much as he wanted. Suddenly, the dust cleared away and revealed his brother emerging from the wall. The look in Raditz's eyes sent shivers down his spine, but then again, he also felt very excited about this fight. This was just what he was looking for and what planet Earth couldn't provide to him anymore. A tiny grin appeared on his face as he wondered just how strong this Freeza and Vegeta were, he couldn't wait to see them. However, he first needed to deal with his older brother who wasn't about just to fall down.

There were several bruises across Raditz's face. The open cut above the man's left eyebrow was bleeding a lot. However, it didn't seem like it mattered to the tall warrior at the moment. He squashed the rock in his hand and released a loud snarl. "Enough, I have no more patience to play with you! Kakarot, I'll smash your face against the floor and keep it down until you're dead!" Violet light began to surround Raditz's body. The light traveled across his body until it reached Raditz's right hand.

Kakarot's eyes widened at the realization and sheer power accumulated in Raditz's hand. The saiyan cursed silently as he was forced to duck down, barely avoiding the ki blast. However, this wasn't the end of it because Raditz fired a barrage of ki blast. Kakarot moved fast between the dangerous energy blasts but the young saiyan couldn't dodge all of them. While he managed to smack some away, there were too many and unfortunately too strong for him to deflect.

The area around Kakarot's body was engulfed in thick smoke, making it impossible for Raditz to see his brother. "Yes, you might be only a couple of units below me but that doesn't change a fact that I, Raditz am still on top and superior to you, baby brother!" His laughter rang through the training room, but it didn't last for too long.

Raditz's was forced to snap back to reality when he noticed a faint light. He reacted quickly and managed to avoid a beam that came from the smoke. The beam grazed his left cheek and created another open cut on the saiyan's face. "Why you little..." Mumbled the saiyan out of anger until his eyes were suddenly wide open.

At first, he thought he was seeing things but there, inside the smoke, he could see several silhouettes. The shadows formed a circle around him and didn't seem to move out of the smoke. Confused and irritated by this strange situation, Raditz raised both hands and fired countless ki blasts all over the place. Loud explosions and shock waves caused strong tremors and walls to crumble. Even in this large room was tough to stay safe from all the blasts. The little boy was forced to stay on guard all the time but the half-breed didn't seem to have a lot of trouble dodging the attacks.

As he kept firing his attacks at random for several minutes, Raditz's face was covered in sweat and quite pale. He knew it was his younger brother's doing, it was one of the tricks learned on planet Earth. Raditz's cursed mentally, without a scouter he was blind and unable to pinpoint Kakarot's exact location. However, just as he fired one of many ki blasts, he heard something from behind, a step. He stopped firing and swiftly turned to the opposite side. Raditz lifted his fist and it was going straight for Kakarot's face. He thought he had him, but his punch just passed through an image of his brother. Raditz's blinked in confusion until he remembered Kakarot's fight with Lemon.

Raditz moved his arms and eyes down, but his brother was already in front of him with a blue energy orb between hands. " _HAAA!"_ There was nothing he could do to prevent Kakarot from firing the attack. Raditz released a scream as he was engulfed by the blue light and carried to the other side. The blast collided against the wall, however, the ki blast was too strong and after all the damage sustained during their battle, the walls succumbed to it. Kakarot's blast destroyed the wall and carried Raditz's body across the sky until the ki blast exploded with the nearby mountain.

While an alarm rang through the entire facility, Kakarot dropped on his knees. The saiyan was pale and covered in thick sweat. His sweat merged with blood and bruises. Most of his armor was gone after being struck with several ki blasts. He was barely able to breathe let alone stand up again. The saiyan poured all of his energy into that attack and now he was without any means to fight. The rocks continued to fall across the room but Kakarot just didn't have any strength left. A huge rock was about to fall on his head, but it was pulverized by a ki beam. Kakarot didn't need to look to know that it was his son who destroyed the rock. The saiyan scoffed, grateful to his son, however, he sensed something. With some trouble, Kakarot lifted his head and saw a figure supporting itself against the destroyed wall.

Half of his armor was destroyed. His entire body was bruised and covered in red cuts. Blood leaked from his wounds and a piece of armor was dangerously stuck inside his abdomen. "K-Kakarot, you b-bastard..." Raditz pushed himself off the wall and moved in Kakarot's direction. "G-Get up, we're not done yet... I'll make you regret challenging and disrespecting me!" Somehow, the tall saiyan managed to walk all the way to his brother and stay on his feet despite the heavy injuries.

They glared at each other with barely open eyes. Both warriors struggled and fought with their strong minds to stay awake and not succumb to their wounds. After almost a minute, a faint noise came from Kakarot. The saiyan released a low laugh and closed his eyes. His body was beginning to fall towards the floor but never reached it. Raditz was surprised when he saw the little boy suddenly appear and grab Kakarot before the man fell on the ground.

The short boy adjusted his father gently above his tiny back and held the man so he wouldn't fall. He lifted his head and stared with his dark eyes at the older saiyan. "The fight is postponed... " Said the boy as he turned around and slowly levitated into the air. He flew out of the room and carried his father to the first healing tank he could find.

After the boy left, Raditz closed the eyes and fell on his right knee. _"D-Damnit! That moron actually damaged me a lot..."_ Raditz moved his hand and took hold of the piece of armor that was stuck inside his abdomen. With a low grunt, the saiyan took out the piece and threw it away while blood leaked on the ground. With low reserves of energy and strong will, Raditz rose from the ground and dragged himself to the healing tank.


	4. Planet Tritek!

Far away from the saiyan's current location, a planet was under attack. Countless explosions were visible from space along with flashing lights. The glow of the explosions reflected against the large window as a small figure observed the red gem. His pink tail swung lightly as he took a sip of red wine. The countless eruptions on the planet's surface brought out a satisfied smirk as he observed the situation with cold crimson eyes. He tilted his head to the right and rested it on his hand as he watched in silence from his hovering pod.

Behind him, however, stood a tall handsome green-haired man who held a bottle of wine. His golden eyes never moved away as he as well enjoyed the view. "My lord, my scouts tell me the king's willing to hand over the planet in exchange for his safety alone." The man's index finger remained on the scouter as he waited for the response.

The creature released a soft chuckle before answering. "Of course, just as I thought..." He slightly rotated the cup as he stared through the window. "Just execute the poor fool. I have no use of him or his people, unlike this beautiful little gem." The entire planet reflected in his eyes as he moved closer to the large, round window.

Upon hearing the orders, the man immediately informed the soldiers on the planet what to do. "Consider it done, sir. However, if I may..." The man paused for a moment, waiting for his lord to allow him to speak what he had on his mind.

Once he got permission, he continued. "Disregarding the weak and cowardly king and most of his followers, there are a few skilled warriors on that planet. We could integrate them and make the Freeza Force even more powerful!" He lifted his hand and elegantly moved the strand of hair from his face.

The two-horned creature remained in silence. First, he took another sip while he thought about it. "Fine, I'll take your word on the matter, Zarbon... However, you'll oversee their progress. I don't want anything or anyone to hold back my spreading empire, understood?" " He shifted his head to the side and glanced at his guard.

He could feel gaze pierce thought him, but Zarbon didn't allow to falter. "Yes, Lord Freeza!" He bowed his head and remained in that position until his sire didn't look away.

"Anyway, I'm more interested in Dodoria's report. Could you elaborate on what happened?"

Zarbon lifted his head and started to explain. "From what I understood, there was a fight on station #21. The main building suffered major damages along with three others." He knew this wouldn't bother his lord as much as what he was about to say next. "Supposedly, the soldiers on that station got into a fight with a saiyan they never saw before." Just as he said that he could feel a shift in the air.

Freeza halted from taking another sip and slowly turned towards Zarbon. "A new saiyan just appeared out of nowhere on one of my planets? How exactly is that possible?" His voice was calm but that was just a front.

A drop of sweat rolled over Zarbon's light-blue skin as he quickly tried to answer. "It seems he was brought there by Raditz, sir. The witnesses also saw a little black-haired boy with a tail at their side." He, just like his master wanted to know from where this new saiyan came but they would need to wait.

Meanwhile, Freeza placed a hand under his chin and slowly began to levitate. "And what of their current location? Are they still on the station?" He was curious to meet this new saiyan. It was intriguing and quite exciting since he thought there were only three remaining saiyans alive in the universe.

"Unfortunately, my lord, they left for planet Tritek."

That caused Freeza to raise an eyebrow as he touched the floor. "Tritek... Isn't that the planet I dispatched Vegeta and his little group?" He was sure he sent the saiyan prince and his little squad there, so why was Raditz going there just now? And where did he found another saiyan?

Zarbon gave his master a positive nod and spoke. "You did, my lord. Do you want me to bring them here?" He would gladly do that. There was nothing better and amusing than to have some fun with the saiyans.

He thought about it but decided otherwise. "No, let them reunite and conquer the planet. However, send a message to report to the nearest station. I'm quite interested to meet our recruits... and of course, have some real talk with our dear monkeys!" Freeza raised a hand and hid his giggle as he stared at his reflection.

 _ **#**_

Three space pods were engulfed by flames as they entered the planet's atmosphere. They appeared on the world's green sky and headed towards the ground. It didn't take long before the pods crashed against the solid ground and created three holes, close to each other. The space pods opened simultaneously after the engines went silent. The warriors flew out of the craters and touched the ground for the first time in six months.

While the boy remained silent despite how curious he was of this world, Raditz glared at his younger brother who seemed eager to start the mission. He squeezed his fist tightly, still angry at his brother after what happened back on the station. There was no way he would forget Kakarot's disrespect and let it go. No, he would teach his younger brother a proper lesson once they were done with their mission.

He lifted his left hand and activated the device. "Hn, Vegeta and Nappa seem already in action." Said the long-haired warrior as he read the laters on the scouter. "We should regroup with them and Kakarot, watch your tongue!" He shot a glare at his younger brother who was stretching his arms and legs.

The wild-haired male just smirked back as he rose from the ground after warming up his body. "Sure, I'll do whatever you say, brother!" His sarcastic remarks didn't go unnoticed by Raditz who released an annoyed growl, however, that only amused Kakarot.

Raditz wanted to bash his brother's skull right here and now, but the older male refrained from doing so. He didn't want to cause any more problems because he knew Vegeta would do something about that. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a step forward. Just as he did that, several figures emerged from the ground, forcing Raditz to stop and look at the creatures in front.

The green bug-like creatures hissed at the saiyans who didn't understand what they were saying. Raditz immdiately noticed the weapons in their hands and narrowed his eyes. Before they could fire, the tall warrior disappeared. The saiyan struck like a bolt of lightning as he pummeled the small group in a matter of seconds. Their bodies fell on the ground as Raditz remained standing in the middle.

"Hmph, no resistance at all..."

A wicked grin was on his rough face as he looked down on the dead creatures. "This shouldn't be too hard for you or your boy, Kakarot." He shifted his dark orbs at his brother and released a little chuckle. "Now, let's go and meet with..." Before he was able to finish, a new wave of enemies arrived, causing the scouter to go crazy.

Raditz's eyes slowly started to widen as he saw how large the group was. "W-What a... there's too many!" Mumbled the long-haired warrior as he stared at the creatures quickly surrounding them. "Their power levels are nothing, but in such a big group they could pose a problem." Raditz clenched his teeth as a drop of sweat slid down his jaw.

He was able to tell it without using the scouter, but he was getting too excited to feel anything else. "Well, don't tell me this's going to be a problem for you, Raditz." Kakarot moved to a battle stance as he observed his opponents, ignoring Raditz's snarl. "Boy, stay close and follow my steps. If you see an opening, go for it!" He looked at his son who was standing near him.

The little boy gave his father a nod and focused on their enemies. "Yes, father!" His tail swayed behind his back as he glared at the creatures in front of his black eyes.

The circle around them grew smaller by the minute as the inhabitants of the planet surrounded them. Before long, Raditz released a shout and fired two ki blasts from each hand. Once he did that, the saiyan jumped in the air while Kakarot rushed in the second row and began to fight the creatures. Behind him was Gohan who attacked the ones who went after his father back.

From the sky, Raditz released a barrage of energy blasts. However, from up there he could see just how many enemies there were. "Damn it, there's no end to these things!" Sweat started to roll over his face as he unleashed more ki blasts.

While his older brother was doing his thing from above, Kakarot was dealing with the opposition in his way. "Hyahh!" The wild-haired saiyan pushed forward as he delivered fast and deadly shots to each bug he went after.

Soon, however, Kakarot was getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. They caught him by his arms and legs which stopped him for a moment. He released a grunt as he saw other bugs aim their weapons at him. As the sweat rolled over his forehead, Kakarot simply grinned. With a loud yell, he summoned his aura which blew away his opponents. Once he was free, Kakarot quickly dashed at those who dared to aim at him. He delivered a painful kick, a devastating punch, elbow, and agonizing knee strikes to his opponents.

He didn't even need to bother to look for his son, he could feel the boy's presence all the time. However, he knew his only child wouldn't be able to keep fighting all the time. So, he screamed and started to spin on the spot. Once he gained enough momentum, Kakarot fired several ki blasts that landed all over the place.

As the explosions illuminated the place, the boy just jumped from one enemy to another. The boy's small size allowed him to pass through many opponents. He mostly fought those who somehow survived his father's and uncle's attacks and sustained injuries. His childish growl echoed together with the explosions as he went after another target. The boy ducked as he avoided a laser beam and slid on the slippery ground. When he was closer, the boy used his hands to throw himself and attack the creature's head.

The battle went on for several hours. While fewer people were going after them, Kakarot and Raditz were both pale and exhausted. Their skins were pale and their bodies drenched in sweat. Raditz had several bruises on his arms and legs while one shoulder pad was broken. Kakarot, on the other hand, sustained more damage since he fought on the ground far longer. Both warriors pushed forward a little more, they could see there was only a handful left to deal with.

Unlike them, the boy was kneeling on the ground, barely able to breathe. "F-Father, watch out!" He forced himself to scream despite the fire in his throat.

When he heard his son's voice, Kakarot slid to the left and dodged a beam. With a swift turn, he crushed his elbow across the bug's face. "Worry about yourself instead of me!" Growled the saiyan as he swung his leg and destroyed the opponent's rib cage.

The boy didn't respond, but he was still looking out for his father. Luckily, most if not every opponent left was occupied with his father and uncle. He closed his tiny hand tightly as he felt useless to his father. Instead of fighting together with his father, he was knelling on the ground barely able to catch a breath. That frustrated the boy because he didn't want to be weight to him. Relying mostly on sheer will, the boy rose from the ground and shook his head.

He was finally on his feet when his ears twitched. The boy turned around and saw the bug he thought he finished rise up. He lifted his arms to protect himself, but the shot never came. Confused, the little half-saiyan lowered both arms and instead saw a hole in the bug's stomach. When the creature fell on the ground, he heard a voice from above.

"Well, it seems we arrived just in time Vegeta. There are a few of those bugs left, can I finish them off?"

The huge and muscular male looked at the flame-haired warrior who simply levitated in the air with arms crossed. "Do whatever you want, Nappa... Just don't kill those three in the process." His sharp gaze was focused on the boy who glared back.

Once he was given the permission, Nappa smirked. The tall saiyan cracked his knuckles and rushed towards the ground. Without even giving a warning, Nappa flew in and punched the creature in the face, splashing the blood across Kakarot's face. The saiyan chuckled at the younger male's expression and quickly moved on to the next target.

While Nappa was dealing with that, Vegeta descended on the ground. "Raditz, I take these are Kakarot and his brat." He walked past those two and approached his subornative who could barely stand.

When he heard the familiar voice, Raditz immediately turned around. "V-Vegeta..." His voice stammered as he looked at the shorter male. "Y-Yes, this is my younger brother and his son, Gohan. We wanted to join with you but these creatures just..." Before he was able to finish, Raditz felt a tremendous dose of pain in his gut.

Vegeta pushed his fist deeper, causing more pain and discomfort to Raditz. "I don't care about their names and what happened here..." His voice was low, but that frightened the long-haired saiyan the most. "There was a message from Zarbon just an hour ago and you know what did he say? Would you like to guess!?" He raised his voice once he pulled his fist back.

"W-Wait, Vegeta!"

A punch landed on Raditz's face, knocking the warrior on the ground. "Quiet! Because of you and your foolish request to take a detour to planet Earth, we're in trouble! Not to mention, your idiotic brother made quite a mess on the station from what I heard!" The prince lifted his leg and smashed it against Raditz's back.

In the rear, Kakarot was only able to watch what the shorter saiyan was doing to his older brother. Even if he wanted to do something, that wasn't possible. He was too tired and he was able to feel the man's power. It was something else, he never felt anything like that. Sweat fell from his chin as his blood started to boil. He wanted to experience it, fight this flame-haired warrior. However, once he felt the dangerous gaze, Kakarot snapped out of his little dream.

Vegeta approached the new saiyan and glared at him. "Hmph, you better hope Freeza's merciful enough after what you and your useless brother have done. Because, if something else happens..." The prince curled his fingers against Kakarot's neck and brought him closer. "I'll kill you and your brat personally, understand!?" His silent yet raspy voice caused Kakarot's pupils to tremble.

He didn't want to submit like this, but at the moment what else could he do? "Y-Yes, I understand..." Once he managed to say that, he was released. Kakarot dropped on his knees and coughed a few times.

With that being settled, Vegeta turned away and slowly walked towards the forest. "Tch, as you're right now, the three of you are useless... We'll finish off the rest of the population first thing in the morning. Freeza expects a meeting with us as soon as we finish this!" He continued to walk away, but turned his head slightly to cast a last glance at Kakarot and his son. He didn't know why, but there was feeling they would bring more trouble than necessary.

* * *

 _This time a shorter chapter because I wasn't here for a long time and I'm slowly trying to get back. I won't and can't tell when the next chapter will be out, but I will try to keep this going. If anyone is wondering about my other story, Invasion, unfortunately, that one won't be updated for quite some time. For now, I'm focusing on this one however and whenever I can._

 _Anyway, have a good read (hopefully) and try to ignore the errors of my writing. Bye!_


	5. Gohan's Trial!

A soft breeze passed through the forest, carrying the smoke to the clouded sky. Lifeless bodies were scattered all over the place, but that didn't seem to bother the Saiyans. The strong and ruthless warriors took their time to rest and treat their wounds. While some were recovering from the previous battle, the Saiyan prince minded his own business and chewed on a piece of meat. Lying near the flame-haired prince was Nappa whose loud snoring scared the animals away. Nappa's snoring didn't seem to bother Vegeta who simply glared forward as he continued to eat an arm of a soldier.

Several meters away from the elite warriors, Kakarot was treating his son's injured leg. His wild hair swayed on the breeze as he applied some green ooze on Gohan's wound. The child snorted quietly upon feeling a sting, but that was it. Kakarot smirked as he rose from the ground and moved away. He threw away the remains so he could pick up the wood.

The young Saiyan walked back and threw the wood in the fire. As he sat on a toppled tree, he took a purple fruit from the ground and ate it. His black orbs shifted to Gohan whose stomach suddenly released a loud rumble. Kakarot closed his eyes and glanced forward, in the direction of the battlefield. While he stared at the rotting corpses in the distance, his tail seized another fruit. The fuzzy tail moved behind his back only to hand over the fruit to his son.

While his son ate the fruit, Kakarot's eyes slowly shifted to the left. He was careful, he didn't want the Saiyan prince to find out he was staring at him. A single drop of sweat slid down his bruised cheek as he observed Vegeta. He was able to feel it, the dark and powerful energy surrounding the flame-haired elite. It was unreal, he never felt anything like that before. His blood was boiling. He wanted to see all that power unleashed.

Kakarot couldn't but imagine how he would fare against Vegeta. The mere thought of that caused his entire body to tremble with excitement. However, he was well aware the Saiyan prince would dismantle him within ten seconds. Kakarot released a soft chuckle as he looked away. There was nothing he could do now, but that would change. He was sure of that.

The wild-haired warrior quickly snapped out of his day-dream when he heard footsteps. He glanced to the right and saw his older brother emerge from the forest, carrying a large animal. His eyes never moved away from the long-haired Saiyan who already peeled off the fur from the creature.

Raditz tossed the animal in the fire and dropped on the ground. "Both of you, eat." Was all he said as he tore a piece of meat.

Gohan didn't make a move until his father did so. "Humph, not bad..." The half-Saiyan child took a bite and chewed on the juicy meat and quietly listened to the conversation between his father and uncle.

"What do you think, how many bugs are left? I want to leave this mudball by tomorrow."

The long-haired warrior swallowed the piece of meat before replying. "Who knows! But it shouldn't take more than a day, maximum two to erase their entire species." Raditz reached for a big leaf and drank the water from it. "They're a bunch of weaklings, the only thing they have are numbers which shouldn't pose a problem anymore." He wiped out the drops of water from his chin and continued to eat.

Kakarot responded with a nod. "Oh, so you also figured out they're incapable of flying." He took another piece of meat and resumed talking. "We can just attack from the sky and get things over. I thought it'd be more interesting..." For his first mission, he was quite disappointed.

Raditz quickly caught up on that and grunted. "Tch, don't get ahead of yourself! Don't forget, we have to meet Freeza after this!" Drops of sweat rolled over his forehead as he imagined what kind of punishment they are going to get.

The young warrior closed his eye as he sank his teeth into the meat and pushed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Kakarot nonchalantly answered to his brother. "Why are you even afraid? His punishment will only make us stronger. That's a neat way to cheat and increase our strength." Unlike his older brother, he wasn't afraid to meet Freeza.

He couldn't believe how his brother approached the situation. "Kakarot, I advise you to shut up!" Raditz's scowl forced the younger Saiyan to stop eating and look in his direction. "You'll realize how wrong you're once you come face to face with that pink bastard." He hated how freely his brother talked about some things.

The two glared at each other for almost a minute until they heard a voice. "Raditz, bring them here!" Upon hearing Vegeta's voice, Raditz tossed away the bone and together with his brother and nephew approached Nappa and the Saiyan prince.

While Nappa yawned and moved his head left and right, Vegeta observed the other warriors. "We'll split into two groups. Raditz and Kakarot, you'll head west and work from there. The brat's going with us, I want to see what's he capable of." Vegeta's dark and serious eyes fell on Gohan who glared at the prince.

Raditz first glanced at his brother, trying to find any hint of disagreement, however, there was none. "Of course, we'll get to it right away, Vegeta." He tapped his brother's shoulder so the younger man would follow.

His eyes were locked on the shorter Saiyan for a couple of seconds. "Hm, you'll be surprised by his performance, I guarantee that." Vegeta didn't respond at all, unlike Nappa who chuckled at that.

Kakarot turned around and approached his son. "Be careful. Relay on your senses and the area around you. Show them you're a real warrior!" The seriousness in his voice didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Yes, father!"

Gohan approached the new Saiyans and continued to glare at them. "Hehe, look at this little runt. He's got fire in his eyes, I like it!" Nappa laughed as he lowered down and stared at the boy while Vegeta just turned around.

The Saiyan prince adjusted his gloves before he took off in the sky. "Let's go and get this mission over with." On his order, both Nappa and Gohan followed, leaving the brothers alone.

 **#**

They were in the air for almost an hour already. While his brother ate a fruit, Raditz observed the ground. His finger rested on the scouter as he tried to find any energy signal. The yellow letters on the small screen forced him to stop. He extended an arm and made his younger brother halt as well. Both of them looked down and saw a city. Just as they thought, the population was quite big, but nothing a pair of Saiyans couldn't handle.

Without wasting any unnecessary time, Raditz lifted a hand and fired a ki blast. "Kakarot, finish off those who escaped the explosion!" The pinkish light illuminated their faces until it reached the ground and exploded.

The loud explosion almost destroyed the entire city, but that didn't mean it killed all of them. Kakarot gave his brother a nod and launched himself toward the demolished city. He flew into the smoke and continued to fly until a smirk appeared on his face. The warrior swiftly moved his hands left and right, firing energy attacks non-stop. He didn't even need the scouter to locate the survivors.

He kept doing his part of the job until something caught his attention. The wild-haired Saiyan suddenly stopped. He shifted his black spheres to the left and flew in that direction. Once he emerged from the smoke, he raised an eyebrow, surprised by what he saw.

In front of him was a different looking bug. Its skin was grey and the size much bigger than the rest. "Ho, this could be interesting..." His quiet remark was heard by the native who hissed at him. "I can't understand a thing you say. Come, let's see if you can make this boring mission exciting!" Kakarot cracked his knuckles as he laughed.

The tall and muscular soldier dashed at Kakarot who did the same. He ducked and avoided a punch. From below, Kakarot wanted to uppercut the enemy, but surprisingly enough, the soldier backed away. Seeing that, a grin appeared on Kakarot's face. He spun around and kicked the soldier, however, it was blocked. His leg was held firmly by the bug who roared and lifted the Saiyan. Kakarot was heading toward the ground, but before he was smashed against it, he put both hands down. The momentum helped Kakarot to smash the soldier into the ground instead.

Because of the force behind the impact, Kakarot levitated in the air. "Not bad, let's see how long you can last!" The young warrior closed his right fist tightly and crashed it against the bug's cranium.

He pulled his other fist up, ready to barrage the bug with his punches when he received a hit. "Gahh!" Kakarot was forced to jump away.

When he landed several meters away from the soldier, he placed a hand over his rib cage. He was able to tell a bone or two was broken, but that only made this more fun. Once the grey soldier was up, Kakarot growled and rushed at him.

He went in with another punch, but that was just a diversion. The soldier lifted both arms to block, but Kakarot jumped over him. He curled his fingers around the bug's head and pulled him toward the solid ground. The creature was half-way there but strongly fought back. Their muscles bulged as they fought, until the soldier swung his arm, forcing Kakarot to let go. The Saiyan immediately dropped on the ground and kicked the soldier's legs, throwing him off balance. Kakarot appeared in front of the citizen and delivered four fast punches to the gut, an elbow to the face and finished off with a kick over the head.

While he slowly lowered his leg, the soldier fell on the ground. "Hmph, barely good enough for a decent warm-up." Kakarot turned away and went on to kill anyone that survived the explosion.

Meanwhile, Raditz already went on and reached another city. The long-haired warrior left knowing Kakarot would be fine on his own. After all, the younger Saiyan sought a challenge so if there even was any, he was on his own. Raditz observed the creatures on the ground and simply grinned. It looked as if they were fully aware of what was going on, even better.

The Saiyan lifted both arms to the sky. Pink electricity surrounded his muscular arms and hands. Above his palms, the energy shifted and morphed into shining orbs. The warrior smirked as he looked down. His eyes reflected the fear, anger, and terror from the bugs who tried to shut him down.

Raditz pulled both arms down and yelled. _"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"_ The powerful ki blasts erupted from his hands and headed toward the city with high speed. His long hair waved and was even lifted above him because of the incredible force he unleashed.

The entire city was consumed by the pink light which shortly after changed into a darker color. Everything was destroyed or pulverized by the energy attack. The Saiyan's attack left a giant hole and ruins.

He pushed the button on his scouter and waited for a few seconds. "Hn, there's a few survivors... I guess a swift and merciful death isn't enough for them!" Raditz laughed as he flew toward the ground, eager to finish them off.

 **#**

At the same time, on the other side of the world loud and bright explosions illuminated the surface of the planet. The might Saiyan warrior Nappa was having the time of his life. He was left in charge of eradicating the people of planet Tritek, something he was happy to do. The man only lifted two fingers and caused massive destruction. While he was having fun going from one city to another, killing and destroying, the Saiyan prince was left alone with Gohan.

Neither said a word, they waited for the bald Saiyan in silence. Vegeta would occasionally glance at the little half-breed and that was it. He was somewhat interested to see if the stories were true. Having another full-blooded Saiyan in their ranks could be beneficial for him, but a hybrid? Maybe it would be more troublesome than useful.

He lifted his head when he noticed the boy was looking at the sky. The super-elite wondered why, until his scouter warned him of an incoming power level. He knew it was Nappa, but how did the boy know since his scouter was missing? Vegeta narrowed his eyes and completely ignored the older warrior who just landed.

"Well, that was fun!" Nappa's laugh lasted for a few seconds as he dropped something or rather someone on the ground. "I tried to look for high power levels, but I only found this guy." The huge warrior pointed at the bug who was lying unconscious.

Vegeta bounced off the wall and approached his companion. "And what's his power level?" The flame-haired Saiyan observed the unmoving creature. "I hope you didn't kill the ugly pest." He shot a glare in Nappa's direction as he said that.

The warrior snickered as he pulled his leg back. "Nope, but this will wake him up!" He kicked the unmoving creature, but only strong enough to force him to wake up. "This guy's power level was around 1 020. Are you sure you want him to fight the runt?" Nappa looked at the kid who didn't like how he was called.

Vegeta didn't bother to respond, instead, he approached the creature who hissed at him. "Listen, I'm giving you a chance to live. If you manage to kill that brat, I'll grant you freedom! Do you understand, freak?" His menacing eyes and dangerously low voice frightened the poor soldier while Nappa just chuckled.

The soldier was covered in cold sweat. Even though he didn't speak their language, he was able to understand what was going on. He shifted his yellow eyes around and saw a small, black-haired boy standing across him.

"Huh, he actually figured out what to do." Nappa was surprised. He moved his eyes away from the bug and called the half-breed. "Hey, runt! You're going to fight this guy to death. Try not to die on your first mission, hehe!" The bald warrior leaned against the wall and waited for the battle to start.

Vegeta sat on the stone and crossed his arms. "Go, entertain us!" A wicked smirk appeared on the warrior's face for the first time. "Let's see if you're truly a Saiyan like us, brat!" His gaze fixated on Kakarot's son all the time.

He didn't like how they treated him like a toy for their amusement. However, he would show them just how strong he was, force them to look at him differently. Gohan shifted to a battle stance and focused on his opponent. He clenched his teeth and closed his tiny hands into tight fists. Before the creature made the first move, the little half-Saiyan attacked.

The boy moved fast and closed the distance quickly. He was in front of his opponent and tried to land a kick, but it was dodged. A strong punch forced him to ricochet off the ground, but that didn't slow him down. He back-flipped and propelled himself at the soldier. His fist clashed with the bug's guard, but that didn't stop him. He continued and tried to break the guard, but the soldier suddenly jumped. The boy immediately took a step back and avoided a kick.

Gohan seized the leg and spun around. Once he released the hold and the soldier was sent flying, the hybrid fired a ki blast. His energy attack reached the target pretty fast, but the bug already regained composure. The tall soldier put both hands forward, successfully blocking Gohan's blast. However, that was exactly what the boy wanted.

He appeared behind the creature and kicked him behind the head. The soldier cried in pain, but Gohan didn't care. Kakarot's son wanted to deliver another shot, but the bug leaned forward and struck him in the gut. The boy lost all the air and even coughed some blood. His small body fell on the floor, leaving him wide open.

The boy tried to catch some air, but his senses alerted him of danger. Before he was stomped, Gohan released a grunt. His hands started to glow and the blast he fired against the ground blew him away from the enemy.

Gohan landed several meters away from the soldier who because of his little maneuver fell on the floor. He gritted his teeth and with a shout charged at the enemy who just got up.

As the boy and the bug continued to fight, the Saiyans observed everything from the sidelines. "Vegeta, the runt's power level... It's increasing as the fight drags on." Nappa didn't know what to make of it, he was sure his scouter was having a malfunction.

Vegeta followed the boy's movements all the time. "It seems Raditz's report was right. The brat has some potential and he's capable of raising his power level at will. However, will he survive..." Just as the Saiyan prince said that both he and Nappa lifted their heads as Gohan flew into the sky.

Gohan held tightly to the bug's waist as he soared higher. He swirled through the clouds and with high speed flew towards the ground. The boy released a loud yell as the aura surrounded his little body. He gained even more speed and in only a couple of seconds crashed against the ground. The impact lifted the dust and forced Nappa to shield his eyes while Vegeta remained unfazed.

Once the dust cleared away, it revealed the half-Saiyan standing above the unmoving creature. He stared at it, with laborious breathing until his tail twitched. Gohan jumped away, avoiding a surprise attack. The moment his boot touched the ground, he hurled at the bleeding creature. He placed both hands near his right hip as he closed the distance.

A blue light shined between his hands as he approached the wounded soldier who lifted a fist. _"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!"_ He was faster. The boy placed both hands forward and fired a point-blank ki blast before the creature could punch him.

The boy dropped on his knees, completely out of energy. Sweat dripped on the ground from his chubby face while the creature's body remained still. He was barely able to lift his head when he heard footsteps. His body was suddenly hoisted by the bald Saiyan.

"Hehe, nice work! Guess our Saiyan blood flows strongly inside of you! Might be of some use after all!"

While Nappa laughed and carried the boy, Vegeta just stared at the body on the ground. He pointed a finger at it and killed it. "Enough, Nappa!" The older male immediately shut up and turned around. "Just plant the Saibamen and get them to work. You can join them as well, just get over it fast! I want to leave this wretched place as soon as possible!" With that being said, Vegeta took off in the sky while Nappa followed quietly.

* * *

 _Just a short appreciation note for all of you who still keep reading this and of course, to new readers as well. Thanks for the continuing support and I'll try to keep this story alive._

 _Until next chapter, bye!_


	6. The Emperor of the Universe!

Through the vast and lonely space, the pods flew with high speed to their next location. After three months, they finally arrived. The pods breached the dark planet's atmosphere and crashed against the ground. Their harsh impact was absorbed thanks to the special material built on the floor. The engines didn't even die out when soldiers emerged from a building. They stood firmly in front of the space pods and eagerly waited for the Saiyans to come out.

The first to get out of a pod was Vegeta who didn't even acknowledge the soldiers who saluted. He simply closed his eyes and marched forward. His fellow Saiyans followed in silence.

Their footsteps echoed through the hallway. The soldiers moved out of their way, making Nappa grin in delight. Many eyes were focused on Kakarot and his son who was covered in bruises. The rumor about two new-found Saiyans quickly spread through the Empire. Most if not all, weren't happy with that. A lot of people despised the Saiyans and wished they were obliterated together with their world.

As they continued to walk, the group suddenly halted. In front of them stood a tall man with long green hair tied in a ponytail. "Well, you finally made it. Lord Freeza's eager to see all of you." His sharp golden eyes were fixated on the Saiyans, especially the new ones.

"Zarbon..." The flame-haired prince addressed the warrior and resumed walking. He passed by the taller male when a firm hand grasped his shoulder. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm in a hurry?" His patience was already thin and the meeting was yet to begin.

Upon hearing that, Zarbon merely let out a chuckle. "Oh, I can see that, Vegeta. It's going to be quite entertaining." The handsome warrior lifted his hand and smirked. "Follow me, I'll accompany you to Lord Freeza's chambers." Zarbon moved in front and lead the Saiyans to their master.

In the rear, Kakarot's eyes were glued on the soldier. He was able to sense the man's power. "Who's that guy? His strength far surpasses Vegeta's." He whispered the question to his older brother who was near him.

Raditz wasn't in a good mood at all. His expression gave away how much he hated being here. "That narcissistic creep is Zarbon, one of Freeza's guards. Don't talk too much in front of him... Don't talk at all. Only respond when asked and with respect, got it?" The long-haired Saiyan shot a serious glare at his brother while a drop of sweat slid down the jawline.

Kakarot didn't like it but gave his brother a nod nevertheless. He shifted his dark orbs to Gohan who was completely nervous. "Calm yourself, everyone can smell your fear!" His voice was low but strict. He couldn't blame his child for feeling that, but they were warriors after all.

The little hybrid snapped out of it when he heard his father's voice. He wasn't even aware of it. His entire body trembled ever since they got here. The dark and bottomless aura frightened the boy who was drenched in sweat. His monkey tail was tightly secured around the waist from the very moment he woke up. However, he obeyed his father and tried to act tough, mask his fear.

"We're here, please enter and do behave." Zarbon gestured with his hand to the doors and smirked when he heard the Saiyans low growls.

The very moment they set foot inside, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz kneeled. "Greetings, Lord Freeza. We traveled here the moment we finished our mission on planet Tritek." Vegeta was the only one who spoke to their master while Raditz forced Kakarot and Gohan to drop on the floor.

When he heard the voice, Freeza slowly turned around. "Vegeta, it's always a pleasure to see you. Did you erase all the population for me?" His pinkish tail hung over the pod as he stared at the Saiyan prince.

"Yes, in just three days we eradicated the entire race. I assume you're pleased with that, my lord." He despised this with every fiber of his being. Kneeling and pretending to be an obedient soldier.

Freeza smirked when he heard that. "Three days? It took you that long for such a puny planet? My, I thought you'd complete your task sooner considering you have acquired new warriors." His cold, red eyes shifted to the new Saiyans.

The flame-haired prince bit the flesh inside his mouth, taking a few seconds before replying. "I apologize. It took us longer because I wanted to be sure they're fit to serve under you, Lord Freeza!" Vegeta lifted his head and looked straight in Freeza's eyes, showing his commitment to the Empire.

Upon hearing that, Freeza couldn't but chuckle. "Hm, that's very generous of you, my little prince." He lifted his hand to hide the smile. "Now, introduce me to my new warriors. Ever since I heard about them, I couldn't wait to meet them." His tail slowly started to swing as he waited for Vegeta to do that.

"Of course!" Vegeta rose from the floor and pointed at the two. "This is Kakarot, Raditz's younger brother. He was sent on planet Earth to purge it and prepare for sale. According to Raditz, the mission was a success." The super-elite paused for a moment as he turned his eyes back to Freeza.

The two-horned creature observed the wild-haired Saiyan before he spoke. "Oh, Raditz's younger brother... Why, isn't that lovely news! How come you didn't inform us you had an alive family member?" His piercing eyes shifted to the long-haired warrior.

"I-I wasn't even sure he was alive. On our previous mission, we encountered some obstacles so I took a chance and traveled to Earth in hopes he was alive and well... sire!" Raditz swallowed nervously as he stared at the crimson floor.

Freeza raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the right and rested it on his hand. "I see. So, you didn't even bother to ask for permission?" While he waited for an answer, he moved around his other hand.

Drops of sweat rolled down his cheek as he tried to form some words. "L-Lord Freeza, I thought it'd be faster if..." Before he was able to finish, a beam struck Raditz's shoulder. The Saiyan cried out as repeated shots crushed his kneecaps. He fell on the floor, letting out agonizing groans until one more beam hit his forehead.

While the Saiyan remained motionless on the ground, Freeza glared at his minion with an extended finger. "Silence. Next time, don't think!" He moved his eyes away from Raditz and spoke to Vegeta. "As his leader, you knew this and yet, you didn't report his little detour to me or Zarbon. Why?" The tone in his voice was different from before.

"Sire, I simply didn't want to bother you since we weren't sure Kakarot was alive."

Meanwhile, Kakarot had a hard time to grasp what happened. He couldn't even see the attack. His eyes trembled as he stared at the creature in front of his black spheres. Its power was suffocating, he wanted to get out of here and fly off this planet. Now, he understood what Raditz meant. This wasn't a normal person, no, it was a monster! The sweat dripped from his chin as he continued to kneel under such pressure. He was sure the others, besides his son, had no idea just how powerful this creature was. There was a lot more under the surface, that was undeniable.

The wild-haired Saiyan turned his attention to his older brother. There were no moans to be heard anymore, the man passed out. _"Unreal, such power..."_ He slowly moved his head forward and looked down. His mind was racing until he heard his name being called.

"Kakarot, was it? Could you please stand, I want to see your face."

He snapped out of his thoughts and immediately did as he was told. "Yes?" His son who was near him all the time did the same. The tail around his waist stirred anxiously as he waited for the powerful creature to speak again.

Freeza observed Kakarot's features for an entire minute. There was something strange, that face was familiar from somewhere, but he didn't know from where exactly. He tapped his cheek a few times, trying to remember but nothing. The emperor tossed that thought aside and slowly flew out of his pod.

Once his feet touched the cold floor, Freeza approached the Saiyan. "How did you conceive a child? I thought there were no female Saiyans left alive." The last thing he wanted was for them to reproduce.

Kakarot blinked a few times unsure of how to respond. "The boy's mother was an earthling, sir. Shortly after he was born, she died and I've taken care of him since." He glanced at his son for a moment. The boy was terrified and barely able to withstand the monstrous ki.

"Oh, a hybrid... How interesting!" Freeza stroked his chin as he stood in front of them. "Hm, yes. Black hair and a monkey tail. I see he picked up most of Saiyan traits. Tell me, is the boy battle-hungry like you full bloods?" This was his first time seeing a half-Saiyan and he was rather curious.

Raditz's younger brother had a weird feeling. The tone and questions didn't sit well with him. "Y-Yes. He's smart and strong. There's no need to worry, he won't slow us down." Sweat traveled over his temple while he stared at the short creature.

Once again, Freeza remained silent and just focused on Gohan. "I see... Well, I'll get Zarbon to check your power levels later. However, could you dare to explain what happened on station #21?" He turned around, showing the Saiyan his back as he waited for a reply.

The young warrior immediately figured out what the creature was asking. He mentally cursed. If he knew this monster had such enormous ki, he wouldn't do what he did. He needed to come up with some excuse. His mouth moved, but there was no voice. For some reason, he was out of air. There was sharp, tremendous pain in his gut. He glanced down and saw an elbow stuck deeply into his body.

As the creature pulled out the arm, Kakarot gasped. He was on his way down when the pink tail curled around his neck. "Now, now, I must teach you how things work here. It seems you haven't learned some proper manners on planet Earth. Allow me!" Before he could blink, a strong punch crashed against his face. "Consider this, your inauguration to the mighty Freeza Force!" All he could hear was a chuckle before he was punched repeatedly in the face and gut.

Seeing his father getting beat up, the fear completely vanished. "F-Father... Let go of him!" The child roared as he lunged at Freeza. However, suddenly all strength was zapped out of his little body.

 _"Damn brat!"_ While he held Gohan's tail, Vegeta bowed his head. "Please, ignore the child. I'll deal with him later." The Saiyan prince squeezed the boy's tail harder and slammed him against the floor.

Freeza was quite amused by the child's short-lived display. "Yes, you do that. You can take this one as well." He swung his tail and released the hold, sending Kakarot crash on the wall. "Go. I'll send Zarbon with a new mission for you and your monkey squad." Freeza glared at Vegeta who only responded with a nod.

Raditz and Kakarot were picked up by Nappa who was sure glad that was over. The oldest Saiyan was already out of the room by the time Vegeta approached the metal door. However, the flame-haired warrior was forced to stop for a moment when he heard a voice.

"Vegeta, from now on you report every single thing to me. Am I clear?"

His expression twisted into a scowl as he glared at the doors. He clenched his teeth in anger as he held the boy. "Yes, my lord!" Was all the Saiyan prince said before he walked out of the room, barely holding his composure in check.

Shortly after, Freeza sat back into his pod and approached a small table. "Sire, I have something to tell you." He didn't even bother to look at Zarbon who poured red wine into his glass. "When the little boy tried to foolishly attack you, the scouter showed a power level of 1 440." As his guard stepped back, Freeza lifted the glass and drank a little.

"1 440..." He lowered the glass and slowly rotated it. A wicked smirk appeared on his face as he looked through the large window, enjoying the view of his planet. "I might keep that one, quite a specimen." A loud chuckle escaped from him as he imagined what he could do with the little half-Saiyan.

 **.**

A loud noise broke the silence in the room. The greenish liquid filled the tanks, submerging the warriors. Both of them floated in their separated tanks while a reptilian doctor typed something on the healing machine. The creature's brown eyes were focused on what he was doing while Nappa just stood there, staring at the injured low-level warriors.

He stroked his mustache as he waited for the Saiyan prince. "Hey, doc. How long are those two going to be stuck in there?" Nappa shifted his eyes to the doctor who just backed away from the small console.

"Shouldn't take more than two hours, sir. They're Saiyans after all."

The bald warrior had a feeling it would take that much. A smirk appeared on his face as he observed the two unconscious Saiyans. For a moment, he was sure Freeza would just kill them and the boy. It was quite a surprise when the pink lizard allowed them to live. They got out of that mess relatively easy. He wasn't sure why Freeza decided that, but nobody could tell what was on that bastard's mind. He wouldn't be shocked if Freeza was playing some game here.

While he stared at his unconscious companions, the metal door slid open. "Vegeta... That went well, don't you think?" Nappa turned in the younger man's direction, but the Saiyan just passed by him without even looking, let alone answering.

Instead, Vegeta approached the doctor and handed him Kakarot's son. "Get the brat into a healing tank as well." His eyes moved to Raditz and Kakarot for a moment before he turned around. "Once they're healed, tell those morons I'm in the training room. I want them there the very second they're out of the tanks, got it?" He shot a murderous glance at the reptile who nervously began to sweat.

"Nappa, follow me!" His loud voice forced the tall and muscular Saiyan to obey. There was a throbbing vein on the prince's forehead which could only indicate how furious he was.

The poor doctor shook on his spot as the warrior walked away. "Y-Yes, Prince Vegeta." He ignored Nappa's laughter and didn't move from his place until both of them were out of the room.

He released a heavy sigh and took a look at the little boy in his arms. The reptilian doctor blinked a few times, confused until he noticed the tail. "U-Unbelievable, a Saiyan child!?" His eyes were wide open out of shock as he stared at the unconscious black-haired hybrid.


	7. Inner Conflict!

His eyes twitched as the bubbles caressed his skin. The ticklish sensation woke him up. It was strange, but he felt better than ever. Suddenly, the green liquid started to disappear. While the hatch was opening, he took off the mask from his face. He stood up and stepped out the healing machine completely naked. His tail swayed behind his back while he shook his head, flinging the drops of water on the floor. For a brief moment, he glanced at his hands. He was able to feel it, a new surge of power within him. It was just as he thought, meeting that monster only increased his strength.

A smirk appeared on his face as he closed his fists tightly. His attention, however, shifted towards a reptilian doctor. "Excuse me, sir Kakarot but I've been told to let you know prince Vegeta and the rest of your group are waiting for you in the training room." His intense glare scared the doctor who took a step back.

The young Saiyan merely chuckled at the reaction and closed his eyes. "I see, thanks for letting me know. I assume those clothes are for me?" He pointed at the armor on the white table.

"A-Ah, yes sir!"

He approached the table and stared at his new garments. Without wasting time, Kakarot took the black, full-body suit and put it on. After that, he seized the armor and placed it on top of the tight uniform. He adjusted the armor properly before putting on the black boots and gauntlets. The last thing that remained on the table was a green scouter. He was reluctant for a moment, it was of no use to him. However, as a communication device, it worked perfectly.

Once he was done, his tail curled around the waist. He was ready to meet the others until a loud rumble came from his stomach. "Hm, guess I'll get something to eat." He was already on his way out until he heard footsteps.

He turned around and glared at the reptile who was sweating. "D-Didn't you hear what I said? Prince Vegeta..." He lifted a hand, forcing the doctor to shut up immediately.

"Yeah, I heard you, but let me tell you something..." He leaned forward, closer to the doctor who was nervously shaking. "I don't give a damn, got it?" The low and cold whisper caused the reptile's eyes to widen.

The Saiyan slowly backed away, revealing his dark spheres and wicked grin to the shocked doctor. Kakarot simply waved at the poor creature as he walked out of the medical room.

 **.**

Footsteps echoed through the illuminated hallway. His wild hair oscillated with each step that he made. A satisfied smile on his face as he walked towards the training room. After spending almost half an hour eating, he was finally full. The food wasn't as good as back on Earth, but at least he wasn't hungry anymore. As he moved forward, he ignored the hateful stares. His mind was mostly focused on that pink monster. He would never admit it, but that was a terrifying experience. Through all his life, he was never scared of someone's power as of Freeza's. A drop of sweat slid down his jawline just by remembering that meeting, however, there was something else besides that fear.

As he continued to walk, Kakarot closed his hands into tight fists. He was able to feel it, the boiling blood coursing through his veins. A sense of excitement and desire to surpass that monster consumed the fear of that two-horned creature. He wanted to grow stronger and show that bastard what kind of mistake it was to underestimate him.

Kakarot suddenly stopped. He snapped out of his daydream and walked into the room once the metal doors opened. As he walked inside, he noticed the control room was empty, however, behind the glass he was able to see his companions. His pupils shifted to the right and saw Nappa sitting on the floor, holding a wound located on the forehead. A smirk appeared on Kakarot's face when he saw that, but his attention quickly moved elsewhere.

In the middle of a large room, Vegeta stood with his arms crossed. The Saiyan prince glared down, at his long-haired subornative who had a difficult time breathing. Raditz's legs, arms, and face were drenched in sweat and bruises. With both hands against the floor, he tried to get up. He pushed and finally with a painful grunt rose from the floor.

"Hmph, it seems you grew somewhat stronger and durable since the last time I've beat you to a pulp."

Vegeta's remark only infuriated the older Saiyan even more. He squeezed his fists and growled at the smaller warrior. Raditz lunged at Vegeta with a fist, but it was easily avoided. The taller warrior repeated his attack and added kicks to it, but Vegeta dodged all of it without breaking a sweat. Raditz grew more and more frustrated at his situation. His worthless efforts came to an end when Vegeta decided to block the punch with a raised leg.

He stared at Raditz without any emotion whatsoever and spoke to him. "Done already... What else to expect from a low-level trash!" Vegeta pushed the older warrior away and spun. Before Raditz even saw it coming, the super-elite buried a strong and painful kick into the warrior's gut.

"Gyahh!"

The long-haired warrior was sent flying and crashing against the wall. "Tch, this is the last time I'll tolerate your failures. Let me be clear, Raditz..." Upon hearing his name, the Saiyan lifted his head and stared at Vegeta. "If Kakarot and his brat repeat something like that, again... I'll hold you responsible for it. They mess things up, you die with them, understand!?" His pupils shook, but he quickly gave a nod to his prince.

"Y-Yes, I understand."

Vegeta glared at Raditz for a couple of seconds before he turned away. "Good. Now, get out of my sight. Heal yourself or whatever, just be ready for the next mission." The flame-haired warrior moved further from Raditz who could only stare at the crimson floor.

This was so humiliating for him that he bit the flesh inside his mouth. No matter how much he tried, Vegeta was never pleased with anything he did. It was frustrating, annoying. He hated it, he loathed to be looked down and toyed around by him. After years of being nothing but a loyal servant, he reached a point where he had enough. Anger and hate, those were the only emotions he felt towards the Saiyan prince. If he was anywhere near his level, he would kill the arrogant bastard, but that was impossible, after all, he was just a low-class.

Raditz rose from the ground, defeated and humiliated in front of the boy. He turned his head away and marched towards the exit while holding his left arm. His ears twitched at the noise coming from Nappa. The bald Saiyan was laughing, but Raditz remained silent. His expression darkened as he walked out of the room. Once the doors closed behind his back, Raditz punched the wall, causing it to crack.

His dark orbs trembled out of intense rage while he gritted his teeth. "Those two, I'll kill..." Raditz suddenly realized he wasn't alone and halted. He lifted his tired head and gazed to the side, only to see his younger brother there.

"K-Kakarot?"

The wild-haired Saiyan didn't say a word. He wore a serious expression and just continued to stare into his bother's eyes. They remained like that for almost a minute until Raditz finally looked away. His older brother approached and pushed him aside, without uttering a single word. Kakarot didn't say anything and simply waited until the doors closed. Slowly, he turned around. His serious expression vanished, replaced with a smile while his tail shifted around the waist. There was a different glint in his eyes as he stared at doors. However, the young Saiyan snapped out of it and cracked his knuckles before joining his son in the room.

Upon hearing the noise coming from the doors, Vegeta and Nappa shifted their attention there. Kakarot walked inside the training room prepared for what is to come. He was well aware Vegeta was punishing them, that was pretty obvious. While he hated the thought of being someone else's ragdoll, he also knew this was advantageous. Of course, he was a lot weaker than the Saiyan prince, but that didn't mean he would go down so easily.

As he walked forward, he glanced at his son. The boy was injured and covered in bruises which meant Vegeta already dealt with his son. That didn't seem to upset the wild-haired Saiyan. He only gave a positive nod to the boy who tried to prevent any more blood leaking from a cut above the right eye. Kakarot stirred his black orbs forward and glared at Vegeta who stood high and mighty in the center of the room.

"Hmph, you finally decided to show yourself, Kakarot." Vegeta completely turned around and observed the third-class warrior. "I was under the impression your healing time was over thirty minutes ago. Care to explain where you were until now?" The Saiyan elite frowned as he waited for an explanation.

Kakarot remained silent as he lifted a hand and placed it against the neck. As he pushed the neck and the head to the left, Kakarot spoke. "Yeah, I was hungry so I went to grab some food." He repeated the same process with the opposite side.

"I see... So, you disobeyed the instructions I left with the doctor." He closed his eyes as he continued to speak. "At least you're fully aware of what's going to happen. It's time to put you in your place, Kakarot." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and intensely glared at the younger Saiyan who already assumed a battle stance.

Drops of sweat rolled over his cheeks as he stared at the shorter warrior. "We'll see, maybe you're underestimating me a bit too much." He forced a smirk as he talked to Vegeta. He could feel the heavy energy oozing from the prince, but that only motivated the young-looking Saiyan.

Kakarot put a hand forward and yelled. "Here I come, Vegeta!" Without anything else to add, Gohan's father dashed at the flame-haired warrior.

The warrior appeared above the super-elite very quickly. He went in with a punch, but it was easily avoided. The Saiyan tried once again, he barraged Vegeta with his fast and strong fists but the flame-haired warrior simply dodged all of it without blocking or stepping back. Seeing this was getting him nowhere, Kakarot spun in the air and launched a kick in Vegeta's direction, but the short prince gracefully leaned back. While Vegeta was taking his time getting up, Kakarot landed only five meters away from the warrior and pointed an index finger in his direction.

A bright, yellow glow surrounded his finger as an orb formed itself in front of it. " _DODON RAY!"_ Kakarot fired the beam only a couple of seconds before Vegeta was fully up.

Vegeta was well aware of what was going on. Once he was up, he simply raised a hand and slapped the beam away. However, there was no sign of Kakarot. Despite being unaware of where the new-found warrior was, Vegeta remained calm and still on his spot. Suddenly, the scouter alarmed him of danger but it seemed like the super-elite was already aware of it. He lifted his left fist and crashed it against Kakarot's face as the Saiyan materialized behind him.

"Gah!"

The wild-haired warrior stumbled back as he suffered the blow to the face. His nose was broken, but something like that wouldn't stop him just yet. He shook his head and jumped away, only to fire two ki blasts at Vegeta. While the Saiyan prince was busy with that, Kakarot rushed at him with a loud growl.

After he effortlessly deflected the blasts, Vegeta glared at the incoming warrior. "Fool, your pathetic attempts are easy to read. Can't you come with something else!?" He squeezed his fist and was ready to send Kakarot flying into the wall, but surprisingly enough his punch only pierced an image.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but his attention was quickly stirred to the side where he noticed Kakarot charging an energy attack. He pointed his palm in Kakarot's direction an shot a ki blast, however, that was also a fake image of the wild-haired warrior. Suddenly, his eyes widened at a realization. His pupils slid down where he was able to see an incoming fist.

A solid, strong punch made impact with Vegeta's chin. However, Kakarot was struggling. No matter how hard he pushed, Vegeta didn't budge from the spot. He looked in Vegeta's eyes and instantly began to sweat. If looks could kill, he would already be dead. His tail shook around his waist, almost begging him to run away, but Kakarot wouldn't have it. Instead, the low-class warrior released a loud snarl and lifted his leg. He wanted to bury the heavy knee-deep into Vegeta's gut, but it failed.

He barely lifted his leg when a tremendous blow pushed out all the air he had. Kakarot took several steps back, holding his stomach as he tried to breathe. Drops of sweat fell on the crimson floor while his pupils shook. He was able to feel it, but it was impossible to avoid it. His head was almost blown away after a heavy kick landed. The force of the strike forced him to spin, but that came to an end when Vegeta grabbed his arm. While holding his arm, the Saiyan prince struck him several times with lightning-fast kicks. He was forced to puke some blood after the last impact, but he only had a second to do that because the super-elite smashed an elbow into his face.

Kakarot was finished. He was on his way to the ground when someone took hold of him. The emotionless, low voice kept his consciousness awake. "Did you really think, a weakling like you could push, let alone harm me, a Super-Elite warrior!? Ridiculous!" He was able to feel a warm sensation against his abdomen as Vegeta continued to speak.

"You'll never be able to reach my status, Kakarot. After all, you're nothing but a miserable low-class outcast sent to another planet because you were too weak. Now, get out of my sight before I kill you!" The Saiyan prince released the ki blast which carried the taller, but younger warrior towards the walls.

The Saiyan warrior crashed into the wall and remained stuck there. Surprisingly enough, he was still awake and had enough energy to lift his head. He stared at the shorter warrior for only a couple of seconds with a proud smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. After several seconds passed, Kakarot's head went down and remained like that, showcasing he finally lost consciousness.

 **.**

Drops of water slid down his muscular body while he stood under the shower. His long, black hair concealed the scars on his back as he bent forward, placing both hands against the wall. With closed eyes, he tried to relax while he was alone, however, it was easier said than done. His mind was racing, repeating the same stuff over and over. He was stuck like this, in an endless cycle for years, decades and he resented it.

As the steam soared from the hot shower, the warrior remained still. His thoughts drifting to another humiliation he suffered at the hands of his prince. He thought he would get used to it eventually, but even he had his pride. It was obvious, no matter what he did or achieved, he would always be a low-class warrior in their eyes. One of the reasons why he flew off in search of his younger brother was to shift their attention to the wild-haired warrior, but nothing changed, it was worse.

Out of anger, frustration, he punched the wall three times, creating a hole in it. "Dammit!" His loud growl reached no one.

After five more minutes, the tall warrior walked out of the shower and seized the towel. It took some time to dry his long hair, but he didn't care. The other two were already gone and they even took the boy with them while he was left here to wait for his younger brother. Once he was done, he dropped the towel on the floor and stepped out of the bathroom.

He reached for the suit and armor on the bed and started to dress. Once again, his mind was consumed by those who treated him poorly. He hated it, no matter how much he tried to surpass it, those thoughts were with him 24/7. If it was possible, he would kill them all, even if they were Saiyans just like himself. But, as Vegeta and Nappa would say, what could a pathetic low-class warrior do?

By now, he was fully dressed and prepared for combat. He released a long, heavy sigh as he placed a hand on his face. The warrior didn't move from the spot for almost a minute. Above him, the light flickered as he mentally prepared himself. He needed to calm down, act as a real warrior should and bury the unnecessary thoughts. His tightly closed fists shook, his clenched teeth creaking until he finally regained his composure. With a swift motion, he turned around, causing his spiky long hair to sway as he went toward the doors.

 **.**

It took him only ten minutes to reach the medical room. As he walked inside, he saw his younger brother already out and properly dressed. Good, now he didn't need to argue with the man to hurry. The last thing he wanted was to be chewed by Vegeta, again. His anger began to swell which caught the other warrior's attention.

Kakarot immediately sensed a shift in ki. He looked to the left and saw his older brother standing there with clenched fists. Something was going on with the taller male and he was pretty sure what exactly. That brought out a devilish smirk as he felt the increased strength of his brother.

With a scouter in his right hand, Kakarot approached his brother and spoke. "Let me guess, you came for me because Vegeta requested it?" Just by saying the prince's name, he was able to see Raditz's eyes twitch. "Errand boy for the little prince... Anyway, did we get instructions for the next mission? I'm bored of this place." As he waited for an answer, Kakarot moved past the taller male.

The doctor and the staff were frightened when they saw the terrifying expression on Raditz's face. However, the Saiyan just turned around and followed the younger warrior.

As they walked through the corridor, Raditz didn't hold back. "Say something like that again and I'll twist your neck, brother." There was evident malice in his voice which Kakarot easily picked up.

Instead of keeping it to himself, Kakarot pushed it further. "Oh? I'd like to see you try." He chuckled at the growl that came from Raditz and continued. "Instead of coming at me with your frustration, why don't you aim it at Vegeta? I can tell you hate the guy so much you want to kill him... and that bald moron." Before he could add anything else, he was turned around and pinned against the wall.

"Shut up!"

The scream echoed through the hallway, causing whoever passed through it to look in their direction. Raditz's arm was against Kakarot's throat, preventing the younger warrior to move or speak. He had enough of everyone toying or speaking with him however they liked. The last thing he wanted was to be looked down by his younger brother who would still be stuck on that backwater planet if he didn't come to pick him up.

He glared at Kakarot for a couple of seconds until his brother started to speak. "I'm serious. If you hate them, why don't you grow stronger and surpass them? What's holding you back from achieving that?" The words that came out of his brother's mouth stunned him.

Raditz blinked and shook his head. "Kakarot, did you hit your head? How can you even come up with such nonsense!? Both, you and I are third-class Saiyans, we can't compare to Nappa, let alone Vegeta! Our destiny is to stay at the bottom of his feet and follow his orders! I, we can never..." He was never able to finish the sentence because Kakarot surprised him with a knee strike.

While his brother took two steps back, Kakarot moved away from the wall and took hold of Raditz. "With such weak mentality, I'm surprised you're still alive! You're a Saiyan warrior just like them, so what's stopping you from achieving their level of strength!? Do you think I'll just sit back and follow his every single order for the rest of my life!? Not a chance in hell!" The young Saiyan barked in Raditz's face and eventually pushed him into the wall.

The situation reversed. Now, Kakarot held Raditz pinned against the wall. "Listen, I don't care about those useless rankings or power levels! If you put your mind to, even someone like us with hard work can surpass Vegeta! It's only a matter of will and time. So, man up already! Don't you have your pride as a Saiyan warrior!?" After he exclaimed that, Kakarot pulled back and tried to catch a breath.

He was left speechless. Kakarot's little outburst was evident even on the scouter. As he slowly got up and adjusted his armor, he thought about it. Was it truly possible? Could he really reach Vegeta? A man with such talent, enormous potential to even be considerate the next Super Saiyan. A drop of sweat fell from his chin as he thought about it. Was Kakarot right? Maybe he drifted out of his course because of those two. He spent decades at their side, listening to their every insult that he eventually became a man he is today because of them. What if, there was something more in store for him and he wasn't achieving it because he allowed Vegeta and Nappa to mess with his head?

With a serious expression, he approached his younger brother and curled the fingers around the collar of the armor. As he pushed Kakarot closer, Raditz moved his mouth. "Kakarot, do you know what'll happen if this reaches Vegeta? Do you think we can surpass him and Nappa?" He spoke through clenched teeth as he glared in his brother's dark eyes.

Dead silence between them while the footsteps echoed in the background. Suddenly, Kakarot placed a hand over Raditz's arm and gave him an answer. "If there's a will, then there's also a way to do so! Mark my words, with lots of harsh training and dangerous missions on our path, we'll surpass both of them, brother." He was able to see the flickering fire in Raditz's dark eyes increasing which made him smirk.

When he heard that, Raditz closed his eyes and released Kakarot. He simply turned around and walked towards the exit. "Let's go, they're waiting for us on planet Zoon." The long-haired warrior didn't mention anything else besides that. He needed to think about it on his own and the four-month travel was perfect for that.


	8. Reroute!

_Footsteps echoed through the dark hallway. There was no one but him and his escort. The older man walked a few steps in front of him while holding a tablet in its hands. He wanted to speak, but he knew it was better to keep quiet. As they moved forward, his long hair swayed around while he tried to keep his composure in check. It was tough because he was too excited. Ever since this man showed up at his doorstep, he was barely able to remain calm. After all, he was personally requested to be the prince's guard. Just who would have thought his very first mission would be something big like this? Not even in his wildest dreams did he dare to imagine that he, a mere low-class Saiyan by birth would be given such a task, such privilege to accompany the prince._

 _His small and chubby frame trembled as they approached the giant door. A drop of sweat rolled over his young cheek as he stared at the door. He squeezed his tiny hands into fists and nervously smirked. This was his chance to make himself stronger and famous. He could already imagine the look on his father's face when the man finds out about it. His devilish smirk grew as he thought about it, however, it quickly vanished once the door opened._

 _The moment he stepped inside, he felt the intense glares from the older warriors. He paid them no mind and focused on the figure in front. Once they approached the throne, he dropped on his knee while the escort bowed._

 _"Your majesty, I brought the child I've told you about." The short-haired man raised his head and gestured toward the tense-looking boy. "If I may, sir. I think he'd be of good help to the young prince." His short cape waved around him as he turned back to his king._

 _The king's head rested against a left hand while he stared at the long-haired child. "Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, the child's a low-class. Why would I assign a weakling to be my son's guard?" His eyes drifted toward the warrior and waited for an explanation._

 _"Of course, you're right. However, we've been doing several tests and the child's battle power quite above other low-class Saiyans his age. It may be because he was born with the highest power level amongst the Third-Class rank, sir."_

 _As the sunlight illuminated the royal chamber, the king shifted in his chair and placed a hand under the chin. "And you think this child has the potential to rise through the ranks and be of great service to my son? Perhaps, you're right, Zorn, but why don't you assign an already proven warrior?" He stroked his beard as he waited what his guard had to say next._

 _The strapping-looking warrior had an answer to that as well. "Sir, we already have Nappa and two other warriors put under the prince's command. However, it might be a good option to have someone close to the young prince's age. And at this moment, I believe this child's best suited for that role." Zorn tilted his head slightly to the left and glanced at the nervous boy._

 _Silence prevailed in the royal chamber as the king thought about it. His intense glare terrified the young boy. "Hmph, very well. I'll allow it." The king suddenly rose from his chair and approached his guard and child. "Raise your head, boy. What's your name?" The white robes around his legs swayed as he halted only two steps from the boy._

 _He was barely able to breathe. The man's presence was overwhelming. Drops of sweat dripped on the crimson carpet as he tried to summon enough courage to lift his head. Before he did that, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to show his composure, strength, and respect to his king. Slowly, he moved his little head up and introduced himself to the King of all Saiyans._

 _"My name's Raditz, sir!"_

 _A few warriors chuckled at the loud and childish voice, but the king remained serious. "Raditz, do you pledge yourself to serve as a guard and a thrust worthy warrior to my son, your prince?" The king's husky voice penetrated the boy's ears as he glanced down._

 _"Yes, sir!"_

 _The king nodded and took a step forward. "Hn, that's all I needed to hear. Zorn, prepare the child and give him the newest scouter model we received from Freeza." With that being said, the king moved past the child and his guard. He walked out of the chamber, accompanied by other warriors._

 _His dark pupils remained stuck on the king's back until the door closed. This was truly it. He was officially recognized as a worthy warrior to serve under the royal family. A huge grin appeared on his chubby face as he rose from the floor._

 _"Follow me, Raditz. You'll be given a new set of armor and a brand new scouter. I believe the young prince and the others are already prepared for the mission."_

 ** _._**

 _A lifeless body fell on the solid ground while the child breathed_ _laboriously. His face was covered in red scratches while he held his left arm. Slowly, he descended to the ground. However, not even a second passed when the scouter came to life. The warning forced the young warrior to lean back, thus avoiding the laser beam. He let out a frustrating growl when he saw the humanoid reptile with a laser gun pointed at him._

 _With bent knees, the boy launched himself at the bluish reptile who cried out. The chubby warrior moved left and right, dodging the beams as he closed the distance. Once he was in front, he jumped and with a merciless kick struck the reptile in the head. Acting fast, he kicked away the gun and sat on the reptile's belly. He repeatedly punched the enemy in the face until the creature's battle power reached zero._

 _While the boy took his time to catch a breather, the other warriors commented on his performance. "For a low-class, he ain't that bad." The short-haired male crossed his muscular arms as he stared at the boy with two companions._

 _"Yeah, I heard this's the brat's first mission. Not bad, wouldn't you say so, Nappa?"_ _The warrior glanced in Nappa's direction while he dropped the lifeless body on the ground._

 _The tall and muscular warrior Nappa just frowned as he stared at the recruit. "Heh, I'm surprised he even survived this far. Just who taught that brat how to fight?" He released a chuckle as he stroked his mustache. Just what was the point of having a Thrid-Class trash in their team? He couldn't understand what was Zorn thinking when the man came with such a decision._

 _"Hm, I bet he got it from his father. From what I heard, Bardock's making quite a name for himself."_

 _When he heard that name, Nappa's ears twitched. "Bardock? I think I heard that name somewhere..." He tried to figure out where he heard that name before, but the colossal warrior failed to remember._

 _"The low-class bastard's gotten himself quite famous recently. He and his team took over a difficult planet in only three days. From what I heard, the guy's power level already on par with some Middle-Class warriors."_

 _Nappa's eyes widened for a moment. That was it. However, he didn't know it was a group of low-class Saiyans who finished the job. "Bah, whatever. Trash's still trash. I'm 100% sure he's going to die in the next mission." A smirk appeared on his face as he glared at the young boy who with a slow pace approached the flame-haired prince._

 _As he approached the prince, his vision began to blur. He released a faint curse and shook his head, the last thing he wanted was to appear weak in front of the prince. The boy let out a heavy sigh as he found a free spot close to the flame-haired prince. He turned around and held his left arm tightly, concealing the wound and blood._

 _Occasionally, he glanced at the shorter kid who was maybe a year or less younger than him. The young prince had not even a single scratch on his armor which was fascinating to Raditz. He heard some stories about the Saiyan prince, but he never imagined the kid was this strong. This was a sign, for sure. If he stayed by this boy's side, remain loyal to him, surely he would grow stronger and climb the ranks. He could already see it. Raditz, the Elite Saiyan warrior!_

 _The faint smirk grew as he was lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he snapped out of it when he heard chewing noises. "Hey, do you think it's wise to eat that?" He noticed the prince was eating some strange, purple looking-fruit._

 _He received no answer. "Umm, t-this was your first mission as well, right? It wasn't as tough as I'd thought it would be." The long-haired boy kicked the lifeless body that lied near them and laughed._

 _The little prince stirred his black orbs to the other child and swallowed a piece of fruit. "Hn, it was disappointing, a bunch of weaklings. But for someone like you, it was perfect." Was all the young prince Vegeta had to say and resumed eating the fruit quietly._

 _Raditz blinked a few times, confused by what his prince meant by that. However, he could see the flame-haired warrior didn't want to speak with him anymore, so he remained silent as he stood by his side._

 ** _._**

"Raditz! Damnit, wake up already!"

Once he heard the loud noise and felt the pain on his face, he finally opened his eyes. What just happened? He blinked a few times before getting up. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head. He released a loud curse as he placed a hand on his head. Now it came back to him. They were fighting some weird-looking bastards when two of them appeared from behind and blasted him into the ground. He immediately looked around, but there were only his brother and nephew.

"Kakarot, where are we? What about Vegeta and Nappa?" Slowly, he tried to get up and he did while ignoring the pain in his back.

Kakarot's entire face was drenched in sweat and bruises. Half of his armor was gone and the same situation was with his son. "They're still fighting. Damnit, how humiliating! If it weren't for this gravity, I'd killed them all!" The wild-haired warrior punched the ground. He hated this, it remained him of his time on Earth, when he was occasionally beaten by those martial artists.

Of course, he got himself wounded because his younger brother and nephew never experienced such higher gravity, unlike himself, Vegeta and Nappa who were already used to it since birth. Suddenly, the loud explosions in the distance caught his attention. He was sure, Vegeta and Nappa were going to make a mockery out of him, again. He squeezed his fist tightly, bitten the flesh inside his mouth as he glared at the illuminating explosions. There was no time to sit back and relax. The last thing he wanted was to listen to their insults.

He spat on the ground and took a deep breath. "Did Vegeta say anything? Are we to join them or clear another sector?" Raditz glanced at his brother who had some trouble standing.

Throbbing veins were visible on Kakarot's legs, arms and face as he confronted the high gravity. "No, I assume we should proceed with the already established plan." His entire body trembled as he defied the force. Drops of sweat dripped from his chin as he tried to take a step forward.

With that in mind, Raditz repeatedly closed his hands as he turned around. He glanced at the night's sky and took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go and clear the sector. You and the boy stay here, you'd be only in the way since you're not used to the gravity." Despite the injury, he was confident he could finish the mission on his own.

Upon hearing that, Kakarot frowned. "Bah, you can't be serious!? I'm not staying behind!" His loud, angry voice echoed through the wasteland. Suddenly, however, his footing was taken from him and the wild-haired warrior fell on the rocky ground.

"Just for once, shut up!" The Saiyan shouted as he violently put a boot against his brother's chest. "Look at you! You can't even move let alone fight! Pathetic!" With that being said, Raditz took off, leaving Kakarot and Gohan.

Kakarot coughed a few times before he tried to get up. His son tried to help, but he pushed the boy away. "S-Screw you, Raditz! If you think I'll just sit back and do nothing, you're a fool! I-I'll show you and those bastards not to underestimate me!" Relying on his strength and will, he rose from the ground with heavy breathing.

 **.**

As he flew above the ground, Raditz pushed the button on his scouter several times. The device calculated the number of enemies ahead and their power levels. A grin appeared on his face, ready to fight and kill. He needed it, he needed to do it on his own. At this moment, his brother and nephew were in his way. However, what bothered the long-haired warrior was the little dream he had. He couldn't but wonder when was the last time he dreamt of his childhood and why now. Maybe it was because of his brother's words.

The strong wind carried his hair as he was lost in thoughts. How could he forget, that he was personally picked by the king's right-hand man? They recognized his strength, potential and yet, he was constantly ridiculed by Vegeta and Nappa. Why did he even allow those two to stir him off his path? Perhaps, Kakarot wasn't such a fool after all. It was all in his head, doubts, fear and self-loathing which was inflicted by Vegeta and Nappa over the years.

He clenched his teeth, cursing himself for allowing that. Because of them, he remained weak. Constantly cowering behind them when a difficult mission was assigned to them. No wonder Vegeta grew so powerful and yet, he remained so weak. Instead of utilizing their Saiyan ability like Vegeta and Kakarot, he ran away from it, afraid he would die.

A ki blast grazed his face while he was flying. He stopped mid-air and looked down. His dark spheres locked on the warriors on the ground. With tightly closed fists, he launched himself at them with great speed. Once he crashed, the ground cracked and caused tremors. With a loud growl, he dashed at the warriors who attacked him.

He buried his knee into the warrior's gut and smacked him away with an elbow. The Saiyan suddenly ducked, thus avoiding a flying kick. He extended his arm and seized the enemy by the leg. With full force, he smashed the man against the ground. As his enemy bounced back, he took hold of him and flew toward the group. As he approached, the enemy group fired at him, but the Saiyan used the man as a shield. With a wicked smirk, he threw the lifeless warrior at the others, creating an opening for himself.

While he continued to fight on his own, Raditz's body was slowly shutting down. His armor sustained serious damage, parts of it were blown away. The black gauntlets were vaporized by the countless energy blasts. His tight suit was filled with holes, revealing the bruises across his muscular legs. However, the long-haired warrior paid it no mind. He was going at it no matter what. No more would he cower behind and be imprisoned by the fear which was installed by others. From this day, he would meet every challenge and grow more and more powerful so he could do only one thing, payback!

His vision began to blur, blood dripped on the ground as he pushed forward. His appearance scared the warriors who remained alive. They watched the invader with terror in their eyes. Before the Saiyan could kill any more of their people, they ran away from the battlefield.

Seeing the cowards flew off, Raditz lifted his fists a little and screamed. The force of his growl shattered the ground he walked on. After five seconds, he dropped on his knees. His entire body was burning. Two bangs hovered above his forehead as he stared at the ground while the sweat mixed with blood fell on the brown soil. Shortly after, his hands gave up and he completely collapsed on the ground. With little energy he had, the warrior turned his body around, so he could see the sky.

With only an eye open, he stared at the night's sky. His tail swirled beside him as he observed the bright stars. A little smile appeared on his bruised face as he closed his eye. Just who would have thought he needed a scolding from his younger brother to finally get his act together. It was embarrassing, he should have come to such realization on his own. He truly was a sorry excuse for a warrior, but not anymore. Raditz allowed the darkness to consume his consciousness as he lied in an open field, surrounded by fallen warriors.

* * *

 _Thank you all for the continuing support. I always read your reviews and the criticism is appreciated as well. Also, I'd like to update this story more frequently but sometimes my work gets in the way and other stuff as well. As usual, I apologize for the grammatical and spelling errors._

 _I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. Until next time, bye!_


	9. Divergence!

A wave of bright light consumed the land. Once it reached its peak, it triggered a powerful explosion. Everything was blown to the sky, including the warriors who tried to defend themselves from the invaders. They stood no chance against the mighty Nappa who enjoyed his work. The colossal Saiyan wore a prideful smirk on his face as the light reflected in his dark eyes. His pupils stirred to the side as the scouter alerted him of an incoming threat. He shifted his muscular body and dashed at his prey.

"C'mon! Can't you guys do better than this!?"

The warrior crashed his heavy fist against the opponent's skull, sending the poor man straight to the ground. Wasting no time, Nappa proceeded to engage the remaining fighters who tried their best to defeat the Saiyan. However, it was all in vain. Nappa was too much for them. The elite warrior dealt with the enemy troops without breaking a sweat.

Meanwhile, far in the back, the Saiyan prince didn't even bother with it. Since the opponents were weak, he deemed unnecessary to dirty his hands. With his arms crossed, the flame-haired warrior simply observed his companion's one-sided slaughter. While he watched the massacre, it seemed like his focus was somewhere else. Quite some time passed since he heard anything from Raditz or Kakarot. He was slowly losing his patience with them. The short man wasn't even sure why he didn't kill both of them already. They were a nuisance.

He knew letting Raditz go and search for his younger brother was a mistake. There was no benefit of having another weakling in the group. Raditz was a nuisance for years. For quite some time he thought of getting rid of the long-haired subornative, but he decided to let the tall warrior live because he didn't want Zarbon or Freeza to make fun of his capabilities as a leader.

His thoughts came abruptly to an end when a foolish group of five warriors suddenly dropped from the night's sky. He immediately scanned the weird-looking people in front of him, only to sigh in disappointment. They yelled at him, demanded some answers but he didn't bother with it at all. Irritated by his behavior, the warriors attacked him.

Vegeta didn't budge from his spot, he merely lifted his head. Before the fist could reach him, Vegeta swiftly raised his leg and buried it deep into the man's gut. The fighter didn't even drop to the ground when Vegeta struck the other one with a heavy knee. He uncrossed his arms and pointed a hand at the approaching warriors. The Saiyan fired a ki blast at the two, they stood no chance against it. He moved his black orbs toward the only remaining warrior who trembled in fear.

Finally, the short prince took a step forward, causing the warrior to flinch. "Hmph, what a pathetic group of weaklings. And you people consider yourself warriors?" He couldn't hold back the chuckle as he closed the distance.

"Listen, I can be quite generous. If you tell me where's the treasure, I'll end your life swiftly."

The warrior's yellow face was drenched in sweat as he stared at Vegeta with wide-open eyes. "I-I, don't know what you're..." His stammering voice was abruptly shut down when an energy beam pierced his left shoulder.

While the warrior cried, the prince simply pointed his index finger elsewhere. "Oh, so you'd chose a more painful and prolonged death... Fine by me!" Vegeta's face darkened as his voice lowered down.

The flickering light around Vegeta's finger revealed his wicked expression to the soldier. His face was pale, it was as he stared death right in the eyes. "W-Wait! I-I beg you, don't kill me! I'll lead you, I'll do a-anything you want! J-Just, please, let me live!" Tears rolled over the man's cheeks, terrified by the flame-haired man's presence.

A few seconds later, the light died out. The Saiyan prince was pleased. "Good choice! Now, lead the way. I've been stuck on this wretched planet for far too long!" Vegeta's smirk quickly disappeared as he turned around. They were on this planet for two days already, searching for some treasure Freeza was interested in. Whatever it was, it better be worth it.

 **.**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, Kakarot and his son Gohan were fighting for their lives. The two warriors were surrounded by enemy troops. Both of them breathed heavily, their legs were shaking and barely supported them. The high gravity was their enemy as well. Kakarot's body was marked with bruises and trails of blood. His eyes were barely open as he glared at the enemy around him and Gohan. He hated this feeling, it brought out the memories of his past. The wild-haired warrior shook his head, in an attempt to focus and think of a way to get out of here.

He didn't want to admit, but they were too much for him. Maybe if the gravity wasn't in the way, no, even without the gravity he wouldn't be able to take them all out. He wasn't strong enough, not yet. There was only one option for him and his son, retreat. However, they were surrounded by at least fifteen soldiers. The Saiyan released an irritated growl. Just when he needed Raditz, the man wasn't here. He made a mental note to punch the long-haired warrior in the face once they were out of here.

"There's only two of them! This's our chance to take them down! Go!"

The loud voice snapped Kakarot out of his thoughts. He glanced around and saw the soldiers on the attack. There was only one thing to do. "Gohan! Get on my back, now!" His scream forced the boy to do what he was told. The added weight, however, almost pushed Kakarot on the ground. He was struggling, but the prideful warrior didn't give in.

With clenched teeth, Kakarot mustered all of his strength and leaped into the air. "Close your eyes, son!" It was tough to stay in the air, but the Saiyan was too stubborn to be brought down like that. As the soldiers closed in, Kakarot barely managed to place both hands near his face. " _Solar Flare!"_ Suddenly, the entire area was engulfed by bright light.

"Argh, what's happening!?"

"My eyes!"

While the soldiers were blinded, Kakarot dropped on the ground and ran as fast as he could. He had a minute at best to put some distance and hide. The problem was that there was no forest or caves to hide. The entire planet was an endless rocky wasteland. At one point the Saiyan almost fell, but he pushed himself up with a roar. He glanced behind, there was no sign of the enemy. However, they were still in the open and easy to find. Surprisingly enough, Kakarot stopped.

He kneeled and placed a hand on the ground. With a heavy grunt, he sent a strong shockwave through the soil. Only a few seconds later, the ground around him collapsed. Both he and his son fell inside. The rocks buried the two underground.

 **.**

A few hours later and on the opposite side, Vegeta and Nappa finally found what they were looking for. Vegeta's eyes were glued on a chest that was guarded by the countless soldiers. He didn't know neither did he care what was inside, the only thing he cared about was to leave this place. It was a major disappointment from the start. He hoped he would find a challenge, but nothing. All those stories about formidable warriors of planet Zoon was nothing but a lie. He stirred his eyes away from the chest and glanced at the soldier who brought them here.

"I-I did what you wanted. Can I go now?"

The soldier didn't even have a chance to turn around when a ki blast pierced his gut. "Hmph, what a fool." Was Nappa's comment as he chuckled at the poor warrior who dropped lifeless on the ground.

As the smoke soared from Vegeta's hand, the Saiyan prince frowned as he looked at all the shocked soldiers around the chest. "Now, let's get this over with. Nappa!" He lowered his hand as he called the huge warrior forward.

Nappa, of course, knew what he had to do. "Hehe, you poor bastards are over your heads! At least try to put up a decent fight!" The bald Saiyan cracked his knuckles as he slowly approached the horde of soldiers.

"Don't get over your head. Remember what we came here for. Don't destroy the chest!"

The huge warrior responded with a nod. He almost forgot about that box. The last thing he needed was to get chewed by Freeza and potentially punished or maybe even killed. Despite that, the sinister smirk never disappeared from his rough face. His dark, murderous orbs fixated on the soldiers who shivered in fear. Before they could even take a step back, Nappa suddenly dashed forward.

Everyone blinked in confusion. The enemy who stood there vanished into thin air. They looked around, confused until a scream drew their attention. As they glanced at the place where the chest was put, their eyes were wide open when they saw the colossal Saiyan there. The enemy was right there, in the center and yet, nobody noticed him until now. While most were shocked, terrified by such a display of strength, some engaged the enemy.

Nappa simply continued to grin when he saw a wave of soldiers coming at him. He swung his right arm and triggered an explosion. The man took a heavy step forward, breaking the ground under his boot. His body sunk a little as he summoned his power. Yellow glow surrounded his enormous frame while his already muscular arms grew in size. Throbbing veins appeared on his face, arms and legs as he laughed. Once he reached his peak, Nappa bent forward and launched himself at the army.

He struck like a lightning. Several soldiers were blown away by his speed alone. The force behind his power was unreal. There was a trail of destruction on the ground as he moved forward. His solid, heavy punch landed into someone's gut. The power behind it sent the man and the soldiers who found themselves there flying for several meters. Nappa quickly turned around, avoiding countless punches and kicks. Despite his huge figure, the Saiyan moved fast through the soldier's hive.

As he rushed through the soldiers like a hurricane, the Saiyan suddenly halted. He took a step back and dodged a ki blast. Only for a moment did his smirk disappear. He wanted to resume the slaughter when he noticed a shadow from above. Acting quickly, he simply stepped to the side and crashed his knee into the man's rib-cage. He seized the poor man by the arm and spun. Shortly after, he released the man from his grasp and fired a ki blast.

The huge energy blast devoured a lot of people and caused an enormous explosion in the distance. "Isn't there even a decent warrior on this miserable rock!? It's so dull..." Before Nappa could finish, the scouter came to life. He shifted his head to the side, but too late. A white boot struck him in the head, thus sending Nappa flying.

Before he was about to crash against the rocky ground, Nappa put a hand down and catapulted himself into the sky. "Heh, what's this? A fish-face who can fight? Don't die on me after only one punch!" The Saiyan flew back in, targeting the greyish soldier who managed to land a blow.

"Don't just stand there! Take out the shorter guy! He can't be stronger than this one!"

Nappa was able to hear that which is why he was smirking. He flew straight into the warrior and missed the target. A sense of excitement began to overflow through his body as he glared at the grey warrior. When he landed, the ground broke and trembled under his weight and power. While surrounded by a yellow glow, Nappa attacked the warrior. Surprisingly enough, the warrior managed to dodge some of Nappa's punches, but not for long.

The warrior thought he could take out the invader, but it was foolish. He never encountered someone so powerful. There were cases when people would crash-land on their world, but all of them struggled because of the harsh gravity. However, these guys seemed unfazed by it. Just who were they and where did they come from? He snapped out of it once he realized he dropped his guard, only for a short second. Luckily, he managed to duck down and avoid the kick, however, by the time he looked up his eyes could only quiver and stare at the incoming fist.

While Nappa was fighting, Vegeta approached the chest. Any soldier that stood in his path was killed. The Saiyan prince didn't even bother to touch them, he blasted all who crossed his path into oblivion. He was only five meters from the chest when he stopped. The flame-haired warrior glanced down and saw white fingers curl around his ankles. He remained unfazed when a green-skinned soldier emerged from the ground.

"Bahah, you can't move anywhere now! You're wide open! Guys, take this shorty out!"

Vegeta stirred his black spheres left and right. He was surrounded by the enemy who charged their attacks. For a moment, he closed his eyes and looked down. "Oh, I can't move? Well, let's see what's going to happen, shall we!" The super-elite brought both hands close to his chest and remained like that.

He waited with a serious expression on his face. Vegeta decided to play their game, only this time. Finally, after several minutes the soldiers fired from all angles at him. The beams were heading right at him, but the Saiyan prince didn't move until it was time. Suddenly, he spread his arms and unleashed a powerful force in the process. The shockwave crushed the soldier who was holding his ankles and the ki blasts were swallowed by the following light.

While the soldiers tried to hold their ground, a shadow emerged from the light. It moved around with ridiculous speed. Nobody could tell what was going on, only lifeless bodies were left on the ground. The remaining soldiers tried to fight back, but the Saiyan prince was too much for them. With an emotionless expression, Vegeta spat on the ground as he was surrounded by corpses. Not even a scratch on his armor.

Once again, he approached the chest and destroyed the lock on it. He opened the chest, to inspect if the treasure they were looking for was here. His eyes inspected the gold and other interesting-looking materials but to the Saiyan prince, all of that meant nothing. Rather quickly, he closed the chest and sat on top of it. He shifted his attention towards Nappa who was still fighting. While he watched his companion kill every single man on the field, Vegeta tried to make contact with the remaining Saiyans.

Several minutes later, Nappa made his way to Vegeta. The elite warrior dusted off his hands as he approached the prince. "So, I guess we're done with this place... What about that thing, all in?" His question was answered with a positive nod, but Nappa could tell something was bothering the flame-haired warrior.

"What's wrong?"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched at that. "Tch, I can't make contact with those low-class morons! Neither, Raditz, Kakarot or the brat are responding..." The short prince jumped from the chest and looked around. "Try to find their power levels. I'll wait for you where we landed." Vegeta lifted the chest and was ready to fly to the place where their pods were when Nappa asked another question.

"What if there's no signal? Maybe they're dead?"

The Saiyan remained quiet for half a minute. "I'll only wait for three hours. If you can't find them by then... we're leaving this rock with or without them." With that being said, Vegeta took off, leaving Nappa alone.

 **.**

Nappa did what was asked of him. He searched for his companion's power levels, but even after three hours, he couldn't find them. The bald warrior didn't care about them at all, however, it was somewhat refreshing to have a few more Saiyans in their already small group. Despite the fact it was only a mere low-class and a young hybrid, it was still better than nothing. However, they were nowhere to be found. Maybe it was better this way. If they couldn't survive here, on this pathetic planet than they would only be a burden in the future.

The huge warrior returned to where his space pod was and meet with Vegeta. "Nothing. I didn't pick up their power levels at all." As soon as he said that, his prince turned around and sat inside the pod.

"Take the chest with you."

Nappa was a little bit surprised Vegeta didn't comment anything about Raditz and the others, but he decided to remain quiet about it. He did as he was told and got into his pod. Their pods began to levitate and eventually flew to the outer space, back to one of Freeza's many stations.

* * *

 _Just a quick note. I won't be able to upload the next chapter for at least 2 weeks since I'm going out of town. As for the reviews, I'm glad my take on Raditz's "rebirth" was good enough. As always, apologies for grammar and spelling errors._

 _Bye!_


	10. Dead Rising!

A faint breeze blew over the deserted land. The clouds sailed over the black sky. As the clouds moved, they provided a shadow for the sleeping warrior. Slowly, he woke up. For a minute or two, he wondered where he was. After he remembered what transpired, he rose from the rocky ground.

Just as he got up, a painful wave washed his entire body. He released a soft groan and a curse. His right shoulder seemed dislocated. Luckily, it wasn't anything major. It was something he could deal with and fix. However, his thoughts shifted to something else. He raised his left hand and pressed a tiny button on the scouter.

"Vegeta, Nappa, Kakarot! This is Raditz, can you hear me?"

No response. Annoyed, he smacked the thing and tried again. The result was the same. "Damn it! Useless piece of trash!" He removed the device and threw it on the ground.

This wasn't good. With his scouter malfunctioned, he had no way to contact his companions. He had only one option. "Tch, I can't hear any explosions. Maybe they're waiting near the pods." While holding his right arm, the long-haired warrior flew off.

His hair danced on the wind as he approached the destination. The space pods weren't that far from the place he woke up. He couldn't but wonder for how long he was asleep. If it was more than a day, he would receive another lecture from Vegeta. And that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't know if he could keep his mouth shut anymore. The tall Saiyan closed his hands as he thought of the prince. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly when he spotted the pods, but something was strange.

He touched the ground and rushed to the pods. His eyes were wide open when he noticed two were missing. "Those bastards! They left us here without even confirming if we're still alive!" Raditz clenched his teeth and growled.

This was it. He had enough of those two. His fist trembled as he leaned against the pod. "The moment I raise my power, I'll kill them! I can't stand them anymore!" The Saiyan's scream rang over the valley.

They left him behind like a piece of trash. He had done so much for them and this was how they repaid him? His black orbs quivered as the image of laughing elites flashed before him. Consumed by tremendous anger and hatred, Raditz turned around and slammed his dislocated shoulder against the pod.

Sweat dripped from his chin as he moaned. He surpassed the pain and shook his head. The muscular warrior moved the thoughts of Vegeta and Nappa aside and focused on a more important matter. In front of him were three pods, which meant his brother and nephew are still here. Unlike those two bastards, he needed to find Kakarot and Gohan. However, it would take a lot of time because his scouter broke.

He bounced from the pod. Ready to leave when he remembered Gohan wasn't wearing a scouter when they came here. The Saiyan turned around and opened his nephew's pod. Just as he thought, the green device was on the seat. He picked up the thing and adjusted it on his face.

After he pressed the button, the device came to life. "Kakarot! This is Raditz! Respond if you're alive, idiot!" No reply. Irritated, he kicked the ground. "Tch! Can't anything go with no problems, just once!?" He walked away from the pods and tried again.

"Kakarot! Gohan! Answer me, damn it!"

He could only hear static noises. Raditz was about to give up when he heard a faint sound. It lasted only for two seconds, but it was enough. Kakarot and the boy were alive, and that was the only thing that mattered. Now, he had a reason to search for them. Wasting no time, the Saiyan blasted into the sky. The first location on his mind was the place where he and Kakarot were last time together.

* * *

The pods breached the planet's atmosphere and crashed on the ground. While the doors lowered, three soldiers emerged from the building and saluted. They remained still as statues, drops of sweat dripping from their chins while the warriors walked out of the space pods.

Vegeta paid them no mind while Nappa could smell their fear and just chuckled. "Hey, grunts! Take the stuff from my pod and hand it over to Freeza!" Upon hearing his voice, the soldiers did as they were told.

The elite Saiyans walked into the building and left the soldiers to deal with the treasure from planet Zoon. While they walked through the illuminated hallway, every single warrior moved out of their way. Nappa wore a smirk on his face all the time. The bald warrior loved how everybody feared them. He shifted his eyes to the short prince who paid no attention to anyone.

"How about we grab something to eat? After fighting those guys, I'm hungry."

For once, he agreed with his colossal companion. "Hmph, fine." He uncrossed his arms and moved across the hall.

They were a few steps from reaching the cafeteria when a familiar figure walked in their direction. "My, my! Already back from planet Zoon?" The voice belonged to Zarbon, who wasn't alone.

The pink warrior snickered at Vegeta and Nappa. "Hey, isn't your group smaller than usual? What happened to that weakling Raditz and those new monkeys?" His gruff voice annoyed the huge Saiyan, but Freeza's loyal soldier just focused on Vegeta.

These morons ruined his mood. The last thing he wanted was to speak to them. "Hm, they were too weak and died on planet Zoon. No significant loss." He felt no remorse in losing those three. While the brat showed some potential, it was useless now that they died. And he had no use of weaklings who couldn't even walk on a planet with high gravity.

"That's cold, even for someone like you. It's no wonder Lord Freeza prefers you over other soldiers."

Vegeta ignored that and took a step forward. "Whatever. Do you need anything else? If not, leave me alone, Dodoria." He stirred his orbs away from those two and passed by them when they moved away.

The green-haired warrior smirked as he stared at the short prince. "Don't leave the station, Vegeta. I'll inform Lord Freeza of your successful return. I'm sure he'll like to hear from you what happened on Zoon." Zarbon and his spiky-headed companion chuckled as they walked away from the Saiyans.

Nappa glared at their backs and snarled. "Those bastards! I swear, I'll kill them one day!" The old warrior clenched his teeth and closed both hands strongly.

Unlike his towering companion, Vegeta hid his emotions well. "Let it go, Nappa. They can talk about whatever they want, but we'll have our moment one day. You can count on that!" His tail stirred around the waist as he tried not to think about how much he wanted to kill those two.

* * *

He searched for them for two hours already. There was no sign of them. His black hair swayed behind him as he floated above the ground. He looked all over the place. The only thing he found were corpses and trails of blood. He flew away slowly and inspected the area from the sky.

His orbs shifted left and right. "C'mon, where are you!? They should be here somewhere!" The Saiyan lowered a bit and moved forward. "Kakarot, show yourself! Give me some sign already!" He raised his voice so they would hear it over the scouter.

Two minutes later, yellow letters appeared on the small screen. "Oh! There's a low power level coming from that direction! That must be them!" Raditz increased his speed and flew to the west.

Half an hour later, he reached the location where the signal came. However, there was no sign of his younger brother or nephew. Confused, Raditz descended to the ground. He walked around and searched for those two until he stumbled upon something. The long-haired warrior glanced down and saw how shattered the ground was.

He dropped on his right knee and figured the signal arrived from below. "They're down here! Just what happened that got them buried alive?" His questions would get answered later. Now he needed to dig those two out.

Raditz placed a hand on a stone and released a grunt. The Saiyan pulverized the boulders. With the rocks out of the way, he jumped into the dark ravine. He continued to fall until he noticed his younger brother and nephew at the bottom. Using his aura, he illuminated the place. He picked up both of them and flew out.

He dropped them on the ground and smacked his brother's face. "Wake you, Kakarot! You almost had me search the entire planet because of you two!" His growl worked because the wild-haired Saiyan pushed him away.

"Ah! Shut up already! I'm awake!"

Kakarot tried to shift into a sitting position, but couldn't do it. "Damn it! I forgot about this gravity!" It wasn't only that. His wounds got in the way as well. "Gohan! How's he doing?" He clenched his teeth and tried to see his son.

Raditz was already taking care of it. "He's fine. I'll let him sleep." However, their injuries needed patching. Thankfully, it wasn't anything severe. He could deal with it.

The younger warrior released a sigh. "Good…" Finally, they were out of that dark place. He was sure they would die down there if they spent any more time under the rocks. "What about the mission? Where are Vegeta and Nappa?" His orbs drifted to Raditz. He almost forgot about that.

Just by hearing their names, Raditz's expression changed. "Tch, those two left without us. They thought we died… Bastards didn't even bother to search for us!" He squeezed his fist hard as the scowl on his face surprised Kakarot.

While he shared the same thoughts as his older brother, he noticed something was different. Raditz seemed strange, different from usual. He wondered what happened to the man after they separated. However, he would ask later. Now, they needed to figure out what to do.

"What about the pods? Don't tell me we're stranded here, with no means to leave the place!"

It relieved him when Raditz shook the head. "That's good. With them thinking we're dead, we can leave whenever we wish to do so." Kakarot released a soft chuckle that lasted only two seconds because he needed to cough.

Raditz blinked, confused by his brother's word. "Huh? What do you mean? You plan on staying on this rock!? Don't be ridiculous! Why would you want that!?" He yelled at Kakarot, who simply smirked. The older warrior couldn't understand why would anybody want to stay on this empty planet.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before talking. "Well, I can use this opportunity to grow stronger! I'm sure this heavy gravity will help me to reach a new level! I can feel it!" Despite the pain and harsh pressure, Kakarot lifted his arm. "We can train with no interruptions! Nobody will boss us around! And once we're done, we can leave this rock and fly wherever we want!" He closed his hand tightly and laughed.

The long-haired warrior raised both eyebrows. This surprised him. The thought of using this unexpected predicament to their advantage never crossed his mind. It was a good idea. Unlike Kakarot or Gohan, he couldn't depend on gravity to grow stronger since he was used to it. But training with these two and fighting could do him good.

He couldn't but grin and release a loud laughter and shocking Kakarot. "Very well! Let's do it, Kakarot!" The Saiyan rose from the ground and removed the broken armor. "However! You'll teach me everything you learned on Earth! I want to have it all! Anything that'll give me an edge over them!" Raditz's eyes were wide open. Scorching flames danced in his dark orbs as he squeezed the fist.

Kakarot didn't know how to respond. He wasn't used to this new side of him. "And one more thing… Once we leave this place, we must return to the Freeza Force. The pods have tracking devices in them." The young warrior cursed, but quickly got over it. It didn't matter. They will get back there and act as if nothing happened. He could already imagine their shocked faces when they return.

* * *

 _The end of Chapter 10! I tend to repeat myself, but I apologize for taking another time off and postponing the updates. This time I wrote notes for the remaining chapters so that will help me... I hope! Anyway! Thanks for still reading this and as always, sorry for bad grammar! Be careful and strong everyone!_


	11. Shaped by Fire!

Sweat dripped on the rocky soil as the warrior struggled to push himself off the ground. A soft groan escaped from his mouth. Every muscle in his body ached with such intensity, it was maddening. The planet's heavy pressure wanted to pin him down, but he didn't allow it. With clenched teeth, he dug his fingers into the ground and pushed himself up. He repeated the process several times, but took his time. There was no rush. They had all the time in the world.

"Ah! I-I can't do it anymore…"

His ears twitched upon hearing a tired, stammering young voice. He glanced to the left and saw his short-haired son lying on the ground, out of breath. His only offspring drenched in sweat and with no energy left in chubby arms. However, he wouldn't allow his boy to take a break just yet. It was of great importance for the child to get used to this harsh environment and grow strong.

He already reached the quota for today, but he kept going. "Gohan! Get up this instant!" His strict voice forced the half-breed to look at him. "I-I know you're tired, but you can't allow something like this to get in your way! You're a warrior and we don't back down so easily! Haa!" The loud growl rang through the deserted place as he did more push-ups.

The boy closed his eyes as he shifted around. Sweat slid down his pudgy, bruised cheeks. "M-My entire body feels like it's on fire. I-I can't… My arms hurt!" Gohan released a painful cry when he tried to continue the training.

Kakarot didn't say a word for almost a minute. He focused on his training until he took a brief pause to speak. "Hmph, fine. If your arms hurt that much, then use your legs. Run around, get used to the gravity." He didn't even gaze at his son. The only thing on his mind was to keep doing and finish what he started.

He could tell by the tone in his father's voice that the man wasn't pleased. "Y-Yes, father." After a minute, he rose from the ground. The boy fought against the pressure and closed both hands tightly. "Ah! Haa!" He took a step forward and trudged away from his father.

The boy released a grunt as he extended the distance. He hated this. It made him seem weak and useless. And worse of all, it disappointed his father. That was something he never wanted to be. He wanted his father to be proud of him, count on him when the time comes. The man was his drive, his motivation to grow strong, reliable, and smart warrior. His tail swayed wildly behind the back when he let out a childish growl. As he continued to wander, his pacing increased.

As soon as his son left, Kakarot dropped on the ground. He couldn't move anymore. There wasn't even a bit of energy left in him. He breathed laboriously while he held his eyes closed. The cold breeze helped, but it wasn't enough. His entire body was on fire. But despite that, the big smirk never left.

He opened his eyes and stared at the black sky. His wild hair danced on the wind. It was there. The power he sought was within reach. He could feel it brewing inside him. This was the most intense and harsh training he put himself under. Never did he work so hard, not even when the earthlings hunted him. A chuckle escaped from his mouth as a memory of the time on planet Earth flashed before his dark orbs. For a moment, he wondered what those few survivors were doing.

Kakarot quickly threw those meaningless thoughts away when he heard a familiar voice. "Taking a break? Catch!" He shifted into a sitting position and caught a piece of meat. His stomach growled and wasting no time, he ate.

While his younger brother was devouring the animal's leg, Raditz looked around. "Where's the boy? Shouldn't he be training with you?" After he asked that, the long-haired Saiyan stirred his eyes to Kakarot.

"He went in that direction. I told him to run around and get used to the gravity."

The taller warrior commented nothing on that matter. He had something more important to discuss with his brother. "At least you're making some progress… I still can't understand this energy-sensing crap! It's taking too much time, unlike those other techniques you showed me!" It was annoying. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't feel a thing.

Before he said anything, Kakarot swallowed the last piece of meat. "Hn, you're too tense. Just relax and empty your head. We're in no rush." He paused and wiped his mouth with the back of the hand. "I had the same problem as you, but eventually I figured out. It'll come to you, don't worry." Now that he ate, he felt much better.

He stood up and moved his head left and right. "Sit down, I'll help you." It was a pain to remain on his feet, but he didn't let that get to him.

Raditz stared at his brother for two seconds, wondering what kind of help could Kakarot provide. "Hm, all right. You better show me how this thing works properly. I don't want to spend all my time on this rock learning this." There were other things he needed to work on.

Kakarot just smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it quick." The Saiyan released a sneer while he watched his brother sit. "Now, close your eyes and relax. Empty your mind, think of nothing, and focus on everything that surrounds you." He squeezed his hands and released a little amount of ki.

The warrior's brows twitched. He tried to do as his younger brother instructed, but it wasn't easy. Anger, hate, doubt were only a part of things that clouded his mind. He thought too much about his elite companions. It was getting in his way and he knew it. Just as he tried to toss everything aside, a strong punch collided with his right cheek.

He fell on the side and shook his head. "Damn it! That hurt, you idiot! Why did you do that!? I'll kill you!" Consumed by anger, Raditz got up quickly and approached Kakarot.

The wild-haired Saiyan just crossed his arms and tilted the head to the side. "Oh, c'mon! Don't act like a baby, Raditz." His words infuriated the taller man, on which he released a sigh. "I'll hit you all the time until I see you're fully relaxed and focused. Maybe you'll learn faster when you know there's a constant danger." Kakarot lifted his hand and hid the grin from the warrior.

Raditz continued to glare. He wasn't sure if Kakarot was making things up or was serious. It looked like his brother was enjoying this. "Tch, fine! It's not as if your punches are strong… Barely even felt it." He sat on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Well, I bet you'll feel the next one."

His ears jerked. "What was that? Did you say something?" He gazed at Kakarot, who just shook the head in denial. The Saiyan narrowed his eyes, sure he heard his brother say something. However, he gave up on that and closed his eyes again.

Meanwhile, Gohan continued his training. As time passed, he got used to it. He was far away from his father's location, but that didn't bother him. With the entire population dead, no one on this planet could do him any harm. He took a few breaks. The boy hunted some weird-looking animals and ate to replenish his energy.

Two hours went by since his last break. He looked around and found a pleasant spot to sit down and eat. After he got there, Gohan leaned against the boulder and pulled out a little piece of meat. It was his last, so he will have to find some animals in this region. While he chewed on the meat, he couldn't but wonder if his father's and uncle's plan will work. It was a risk and he wasn't fond of going back to the Freeza Force. If they asked him, he would rather travel to some planet and stay there. However, he knew that was impossible.

The boy released a sigh and gazed at the sky. "I wonder if we'll forever work for Freeza… Bah, I hope not!" He hated that pink lizard, even more than Nappa and Vegeta.

His tail wiggled on the side as he stared at the big, shining thing in the sky that got covered by the clouds. "It reminds me of Earth…" He didn't even know why he thought of that planet. Maybe because it was his birthplace. A part of him longed for his home, the human side. After five seconds, that feeling vanished. A wild and primitive force overtook everything.

Gohan's orbs changed from black to crimson. The fur on his tail spiked as the light pierced the clouds. Once the clouds sailed away, the boy's body changed. His size increased. Brow fur covered his body as he kept growing. The boulder behind him shattered to pieces as he completed the transformation. His eyes twitched while he glared at the full moon. He raised his massive fists and let out a sky-piercing roar.

The beast smashed the fists against the chest and roared once again. Shortly after, the monster turned around and started destroying the landscape. The huge beast fired one blast after another, all from the mouth. While the explosions reflected into his red eyes, the gigantic ape growled and ran toward the flames.

This time he felt it. An incredible spark hit his senses and enveloped the entire body. Sweat dripped from his chin as he opened his eyes. It was unreal, but for a moment he could feel a powerful force. He looked up and noticed his younger brother was on edge. The warrior blinked in confusion until he felt tremors.

Raditz rose from the ground and looked around. "The hell's going on!? Why's the ground shaking!?" He turned to his brother as he yelled.

Kakarot didn't reply. Sweat traveled down his cheek as he stared into the distance. "Gohan…" He mumbled the name of his son and frowned. "Tch! It's Gohan! His ki suddenly skyrocketed! He must've transformed… That's the only explanation!" This wasn't good. Last time his son changed under the full moon it was a major pain.

The long-haired warrior's eyes were wide open. "What!? But there's no full moon? Wait! Maybe there was, but we didn't see it because of the clouds!?" He placed a hand under his chin as he thought about that. "Well, as long as he doesn't come here then there's nothing to worry about." As soon as he finished the sentence, he felt a serious glare from Kakarot.

"What!? Just let him go wild. He'll wear himself out and eventually turn back to normal once the moon disappears."

However, Kakarot wasn't so sure about that. "I'm going there." He took a step forward. The wild-haired warrior was about to fly over to his son when a firm hand seized his shoulder.

His brother was insane. "Are you out of your mind? If you go over there while he's out of control, you'll get yourself killed! Besides, what if you look at the moon and transform as well? Think about it, you might kill each other without even knowing!" He turned Kakarot around and glared into his eyes.

The younger male remained silent for a minute. He could hear the roar from the distance. "Hmph, that may happen, but I can't just sit back and do nothing." Kakarot smacked his brother's hand away and smirked. "If it comes to worst, I'll just cut his tail off since we trained our tails." He didn't want to do it, but if there wasn't any choice...

This was a surprise. He didn't know Kakarot and the boy trained their tails. "I see… Well, I say you let him rampage around the planet, but do as you wish." He took a step back and sat on a nearby stone. "I guess this isn't the first time he transformed. He's still young, so his tail will grow back." The Saiyan crossed his muscular arms and gazed at Kakarot.

Kakarot nodded while he tracked his son's ki. "Isn't there a way to control this form? There should be, right?" He shifted his head and stirred his orbs to Raditz.

His black hair swayed in the wind as the tremors increased. The boy was coming and he really didn't want to deal with that. "Hm, only the elite warriors could control the Oozaru. Vegeta and Nappa are in full control while I, for example, can't control myself for over ten minutes." He paused for a moment and took a breather.

He shifted his gaze to the explosions in the distance and continued. "If there's anyone who knows how then that's Nappa. Unfortunately, I don't have a clue. Perhaps it depends on the individual's will." Raditz shrugged with his shoulders as he stared at the spreading fire.

Kakarot cursed under his breath and looked away. "Hm… Anyway, I'm going there. I guess you'll stay here?" His brother's nod was more than enough. Saying nothing else, Kakarot slowly flew and tried not to yield to the heavy gravity.

He flew as fast as possible, but it wasn't easy. The pressure was always there, preventing him from flying smoothly. He released an annoyed snarl as he almost dropped on the ground. Only one second of losing his focus and he nearly crashed against the rocky soil. He clenched his teeth and regained his composure. It took him three hours to reach the place. The Saiyan floated high in the sky, right above the rampaging ape.

His son aimlessly fired the blast. The powerful wind almost blew him away. If there was only a little more energy behind that blast, the entire planet would explode. This was exactly what he feared. He couldn't let Gohan ruin their plan. It wasn't their time to return to the Freeza Force. He had no other choice but to cut his son's tail.

It wouldn't be easy. His son always moved around and the gravity was another problem. He needed to wait for a perfect opportunity to present itself. However, it was risky to wait for that. As slowly as possible, he descended. Each time the ape threw the rocks or fired a ki blast, he flew down. The most important thing was to sneak behind and blast the tail.

"Tch, it would be easier if that moron came with me!"

Just when he needed Raditz's help, his brother was useless. He was close and flew to the side. Kakarot brought both hands to the hip and gathered the energy. The blue light illuminated the ground. However, it didn't go unnoticed by the ape. Before he could fire, Gohan swung the giant arm and smacked Kakarot away.

"Gah!"

The strength behind the punch was astonishing. He crashed with his face and rolled across the ground until he slammed into a rock. Blood dripped from the cut on his forehead as he struggled to get up. It was impossible. He couldn't arise from the ground.

Kakarot coughed and knew his son was approaching. "Heh, already done in… From just one punch." The Saiyan lifted his head and stared into Gohan's crimson eyes. Before the beast could stomp him, Kakarot fired a ki blast into the ground and escaped.

Not even ten seconds in the air and the gravity pulled him down. "Ah! N-No!" He fought against it, but the strike he received was too much. The warrior fell on the ground against his will and tried to get up again.

Somehow, he got up, but his legs wouldn't support him for too long. While his legs quivered, Kakarot lifted his head. As he did that, his eyes grew wide open as Oozaru's enormous mouth was only ten meters from where he stood. Blood and sweat combined and dripped from his chin. He could hear the faint growling. It was a matter of seconds before the ape did something. There was only one thing he could do.

He tried to lift his weary arms as fast as possible. However, the second he did that, Gohan opened his mouth. "G-Gohan! Stop this! GOHAN I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" His scream rang over the deserted and wrecked valley.

* * *

Agonizing cries echoed over the devastated city. Everything was in ruins. Scorching flames surrounded the entire place. There was nowhere to run. Buildings fell, one after another. No matter how much the military tried, they were no match for the men who fell from the purple sky. They set off vast explosions and killed anyone who dared to oppose them. The invaders didn't care if it was a man, woman, old, young, or an animal. They slaughtered everybody.

They continued their path of destruction through the entire world. Cities fell, the military succumb to their might and they erased the people from existence. It was all to please their master and prepare the insignificant planet for potential buyers.

However, all of that didn't seem to satisfy the flame-haired warrior. "Nothing but a bunch of weaklings. I'm tired of this! It's a waste of my time!" A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead as he blasted a hole into a soldier's stomach.

This was a second mission in the row and it was too easy. There was no challenge for him and that made him irritated. Unlike his bald companion, he received no pleasure in destroying useless things. His warrior blood sought proper fight. A battle where he could put his life on the line. He wanted to feel that rush, the adrenaline. And emerge victorious and stronger than before.

And yet, here he was killing pathetic creatures who couldn't even fight back. "Hey, don't let this get you. I'm sure the next mission will be the real deal." The last thing he wanted to hear was his voice. He shot a murderous glare to the taller companion, who immediately went quiet.

Suddenly, his scouter came to life. There was a low power level trying to run away. Annoyed, he swiftly raised his right hand and without looking fired a powerful blast. The explosion forced even the older warrior to brace himself.

He crossed his arms and walked away. "Tch! Are we done with this rock?" The short warrior gazed at the bald man who weakly nodded. "Five months of travel worth nothing! Let's get out of here, Nappa. I'll have a word with Zarbon as soon as we get to the station." He flew to the sky and the Saiyan followed.

The short prince didn't care what was Zarbon going to say. He would get what he wants. There was no way he would work for such pitiful tasks when he knew there were planets with powerful races.

* * *

Heavy blows echoed above the ground as they clashed. Their fists collided and blew away the clouds. Both warriors wore smirks on their battered faces. They stared at each other for two seconds until the younger one drew the arm back and twisted. The taller warrior blocked the hefty kick and lifted a knee. A groan left the wild-haired man's mouth as the solid knee struck his gut. He raised his tired hand, expecting to hit the long-haired warrior with a blast, but a firm grip seized his arm. Before he knew it, he was heading to the ground.

He clutched his teeth and closed both hands strongly. _"Ka Me Ha Me!"_ While he was going down, the warrior brought his hands near the hip and gathered energy. Suddenly, he turned around and put the palms forward. _"Haa!"_ He shot his strongest ki blast toward the man in the sky.

The blue blast was coming and quick, but he didn't seem disturbed. He lifted both hands above the head and released a grunt. Purple sparks surrounded his sturdy and marked in cuts arms. The energy traveled to his hands and formed ki orbs above each palm.

Once he poured all his energy, he lowered the hands and discharged his attack. _"Double Sunday!"_ The purple blast erupted out of his palms and flew toward the incoming attack.

When those blasts made contact, the force behind it produced a storm. The ground shattered and the rocks levitated in the air. Their screams rang over the black sky. Neither of the two gave up, and that caused the blasts to detonate mid-air. The insane explosion sent both warriors flying. While the younger one crashed on the ground, the other was out of balance and blow away. The long-haired warrior eventually fell on the ground and stayed lying there.

After everything settled down, a robust boy flew from one warrior to another. The boy's long hair swung in the wind as he checked out the brothers. Sweat slid down his face when he saw the state of their bodies.

"Father! You and uncle Raditz went over the line this time! I can't treat your wounds…"

A hand urged him to halt. "Hehe… That's exactly what we aimed for. G-Gohan, use the controller and summon the pods. It's time to leave this rock!" The man's laugh lasted for five seconds.

There was a muffled laugh from the other side as well, but it died out quickly. The scar-faced boy released a sigh and did what he was told. Finally, after all the rigid training and survival on this planet, they are leaving.

* * *

 _And here's the end of Chapter 11! Thank you NarupokeeAurorafan and Luke for the constant reviews and amazing support! I really appreciate it! As for what Luke asked in the review, Kakarot and Raditz already have an excuse planned for Vegeta and Freeza. Anyway, that's mostly it and I hope you guys will like it. Until next time, bye!_


End file.
